


The Sorceress and The Yaksha

by Kinglion_12



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Bestiality, Cock Slut, Cock Warming, Cock Worship, F/M, Farting, Fluff and Smut, Horses, Kinky, Light Bondage, Magic, Married Couple, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Penis In Vagina Sex, Romantic Fluff, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scat, Scents & Smells, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-10-14 06:59:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 34,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17503829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinglion_12/pseuds/Kinglion_12
Summary: A powerful sorceress purchases a new piece of property, a vast manor filled with many bits and magical baubles. Her new home came bundled with a powerful, black stallion, she slowly became fond of the horse in her own loving yet carnal ways. The sorceress began a very sexual relationship with the horse and in time called him her husband out of lust and herself his wife. But there is more to her beloved stallion than actually meets the eye, so much more.The sorceress will learn of her stallion's secrets in time find a love so deep and pure she could never live without her beloved ever again.





	1. Deep Lust

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why I wrote this or why any of this happened, I just got an idea and my hands flew all over my keyboard giving me close to 12000 words in my word doc. I planned to keep this story for myself but my girlfriend told me it was well written and I should post it here so, in the words of my favorite Italian plumber "Here we go!". 
> 
> Oh btw if you want to get into contact with me you could just email me. Pls don't harass me btw, this work is just fiction after all.

She walked into the stable, her pussy already throbbing in anticipation as she laid eyes on her husband’s massive flared cock.

“Darling, I can smell your huge cock from here” she says playfully as she takes off her robes exposing her huge breasts, small waist, huge ass and shapely legs.

“I truly am shaped like a fucking Amazonian woman aren’t I” she says walking to her husband who snorts in appreciation to her body.

“Sweetheart, how I’ve missed your scent” she says as she kneels down and flares her nostrils rubbing it on her husband’s flared horse cock snorting his precum as she rubs her wet pussy orgasming only from the smell of his cock.

“Haaahnnn…” she moans as her pussy gushes softly still savoring the smell of her husband. “My nose burns with your scent sweetheart, the scent of a real man” she says softly whimpering like a bitch in heat.

“But the smell I desire a bit more than your hefty cock is that amazing asshole” she said standing positioning herself behind the horse taking her fingers and gently lifting his tail and spreading his ass as she breathes in her loving husband’s asshole.

 “SNNNNNN, Aaaah” she said as she loudly sniffs her husband’s ass, getting wetter and wetter. Stepping away for a minute to go into the chest placed at the back of the stable. Her husband whinnying in protest at her stopping.

“Patience, love” she says rummaging through the trunk “I need to prepare my bitch nose for your scent, don’t I?” she says play fully taking out a hook from the trunk positioning it on the roof of her nostrils and pulling it tight.

“Haaah..” she said with shaky breath “Looking at a woman like myself in this way…God I’m such a fucking whore” she said before her husband whinny’s again in impatience.

“Yes dear…your whore is almost ready” she says obediently as she puts on her collar and ties the hook to her collar, permanently fixturing her nostrils to remain stretched and indecent.

“This won’t do…I need to smell you in all your glory...” she said before taking another paid of hooks and stretching her nose horizontally making it looks like two black holes on her face.

“That feels better...” she said walking away towards the mirror on the left wall of the stable, admiring her features. Her short, pixie cut blonde hair, her deep-set blue eyes filled with lust, her nose once an innocent pixie shaped nose turned into a monument of her horny depraved nature her nostrils exposed every hair shown in the mirror without apology. Her lips plump, pink and large against her white skin. Her high cheekbones, sharp jaw and regal disposition all betrayed by her violent, depraved, ceaseless horniness.

“I’m ready…my love.” She says as she walks back to her husband, walking to his face and smiling gently looking into the beast’s eyes. The as if on instinct the woman instantly behind kissing the beast on his mouth and the beast reciprocates, his large thick tongue licking the woman’s face, nostrils, mouth and everything in-between before the woman kisses his snout.

“Now dear…kiss me as a man.” Upon hearing this the horse tilts his head gently and the woman begins Frenching him softly.

“That’s enough” she said, “I need something special before we continue” she said playfully before licking the horse’s nose. She walks around to the horse’s rear end and gently rubs his puckered asshole with her finger tracing her finger down to the horse’s massive balls.

“Here is what I want…” she said licking his balls vigorously causing the horse to shiver in pleasure.

“That should be enough…” she said before nuzzling her nostrils against the now saliva covered areas of the horse’s balls using the tip of her nose to trace from the balls back onto the horse’s anus sniffing it vigorously.

 “HNNnnnnn…” she moans before walking back in a daze her eyes filled with more than lust, more than a need to fuck…instead a need to be bred like a mare sprouted in her deepest psyche.

She quickly moved towards the horse’s cock and as if in a trance stuck her tongue out and caught the line of precum dripping form the horse’s cock sipping it all before slowly spitting it out on her body rubbing her body wit his precum and starts masturbating her thick, plump, adorable pussy with her husband’s breeding juice.

“Hnnn…” she says rubbing her clit before sucking on the flare of her husband’s cock, his big, thick, cock throbbing in pleasure. The horse whinnies in pleasure snorting gently as his cock gets sucked with a loud “Ssscchluuuurrp” as the woman works the horse’s cock, her nose burning from the scent of balls, asshole and the musk of her dear husband’s cock but the woman, the pure whore that she is in pure ecstasy as she begins to slowly work more of the horse into her mouth and soon her throat.

The woman began throating what she could of the horse’s enormous cock producing an array of sucking, slurping and choking noises all the while vigorously playing with her pussy, fidgeting with her clit which had gotten so hard she could give her husband’s cock some competition.

The horse whinnied in pleasure, his body slowly tensing as the woman worked his cock more and more until soon the horse in an explosive effort ejaculates straight into the woman’s mouth causing her to let go her airtight suction on his cock.

“AAaAAAAhhhh!” she woman shouted as the horse cum all over her, bathing her in his cum until the horse’s firehose of a cock finally calmed down from it ejecting volumes of horse cum all over the stable.

“Oh sweetheart…. all this cum for me?” she said as she wiped cum from her face and snorted cum from her nostrils.

“Well…you sure had fun, let me clean this place up then…” she said as she began to lick the cum from off of the horse’s cock making a loud smacking noise before moving to the back where she sucked off the cum from the base of the horse’s shaft, kissing his balls still huge with cum.

“I swear these balls never empty do they, darling?” she said as she admired the horse’s cock which slowly receded back into the horse’s body “Damn…now that I look at it your cock is almost 20 inches huh…. guess that’s just 20 inches of fun for me” she said delightfully before looking around.

“Hmm…theres a lot of cum on the ground…. would be a shame for it to waste….” She said in a trance-like statement, the thought of her drinking horse com from the ground and playing with her cunt at the same time enough to give her an orgasm. “HHHHnnnnnn…. aahahhhhhh” she said before looking at the ground and without a second thought slurping the horse cum off the ground as vigorously as possible.

By the time she was done her mouth felt numb and her stomach full with cum…. but as she stared up at her husband, his black, shiny coat rippling across his muscular body and the smell of his musk hitting her nostrils she instantly became wet and ready for more.

“Darling, do you want me to do that special thing for you?” she said as she got up and looked the beast in its eyes, her pussy throbbing and her asshole puckering involuntarily, so much so she licks her finger and shoves it in her ass playing with it vigorously before the horse whinnies happily.

“Hmmm…t-that’s my s-stuuud” she said, her voice quivering as she played with her asshole.

“I need to prepare sweetheart, but…here’s something to remember me by” she said before pulling out her finger, wet with anal mucus and sticking it in her mouth sucking off every bit of her finger before giving the beast a French kiss one more time and walking towards the chest once more before spotting that their little kiss had caused her husband’s cock to become enlarged once again.

“My, my…do you want more of my little old ass honey?” she said playfully before heading back to the horse’s mouth and bending over in front his face, the woman spreading her cheeks exposing a mildly gaping anus.

The horse, already knowing his prize without question shoves his huge tongue into the woman’s now exposed, big, thick, plump, mildly gaping, donut shaped asshole weathered from fucking huge toys…or his cock “AAHHHH!!” she moans in pleasure as the horse shoves its tongue ever deeper into the woman’s asshole as she spouts more and more noises of pure ecstasy.

“O-o-oooh honey don’t s-s-stoooooopp” she moans as her ass becomes violated from the horse. Her stretched nostrils still containing the scent of her husband’s balls, ass and cum and a huge tongue violating her asshole sending the woman into another bout of euphoria.

“Honey, fuck my ass…NOW!!!” she commanded and soon the horse on hearing this command reaches up, resting his front hooves on a steel bar hung from the roof of the barn positioning his hips forward and his cock out, the woman quickly reaching for the trunk pulling out a bottle with a string tied around the neck and a magic pill inside of it before putting it on her neck and a massive bottle of lube fitted with a enema head and pushes all of the lube into her asshole before positioning herself, holding onto another steel bar bolted onto the floor of the barn  and slowly taking her husband into her asshole.

“HHAAAAAaaAAAAA!!!!!” she screamed in pleasure as her ass slowly went down on the horse’s cock, only taking in 7 of the horse’s 20 inches of pure meat.

“Fuckkk!!!” she said as she held on to the bar in front of her positioning her ass higher reaching up and tapping the horse’s hoof as an indication to start. The horse whinnied in happiness as he began to fuck the woman’s asshole slowly.

“Hnn…Hnn…aaaahhh” she said with every gentle thrust before getting mildly annoyed.

“Honey…I’m your woman’ not a little virgin, fuck me like a stallion and mess me up so bad I could only be yours” she said as she stared at the horse with wild eyes before the black stallion positioned himself and began fucking the woman faster and harder. With each thrust sending waves and waves of pure unadulterated pleasure throughout her body. Her asshole used to this treatment began producing more and more anal mucus to supplement the enormous amounts of lube already in her ass.

“Oh honey!!! More!!! Fuck me more!!!” she screamed as the horse began pushing in more of his cock, from 7…to..10….to 13….to 15 inches. Soon the horse found his groove and began fucking the woman faster, his hips swinging so violently the woman’s body tensed under each thrust.

“Haaaaaahnn, more…thrust harder baby!!! Thrust until my ass gives out!!!” she said matching the movement of each of his thrusts.

The horse obliged and soon the woman was completely gone, lost in the throws of passion and debauchery, his huge meat slamming her insides, shaking her up in ways words can’t describe, her asshole bending to the will of her husband but unbeknownst to her and her husband her asshole would soon reach its limit of eroticism and begin farting to dispel the air from her ass that built up with each thrust from her husband. “

Haaaaaaahhhaan!” she screamed with delight “Sweetheart!! My ass finally started farting again!” she said with joy “I-I know h-how much you a-a-adore my asshole farting out of o-obedience for your h-h-huge c-cooooooock!!!” she said as she looked at the horse out of the corner of her eye staring at his eyes that looked down on her…but he started intently as if to give a message.

“H-haaann.. I understand sweetheart…I want all of you inside me too!!” she exclaimed before opening the bottle around her neck and taking the pill. The pill began expanding the woman’s large intestines and re-arranging it…to be nothing but a fuck hole. The horse, sensing the change whinnies with pleasure and the woman, buzzing with newfound ecstasy as a result of the pill not only making her ass a fuck hole but also re-purposing the nerves of her body for pleasure screams loudly “Make me yours!!!!” the horse on hearing this shoves his entire length into the woman’s ass and begins thrusting so hard every bone in her body starts vibrating, but the pill’s effectiveness causes the woman to drown in pleasure.

After 30 seconds the woman begins cumming uncontrollably, the ground slick with her piss as she squirts onto the ground, and the barn reverberating with her noises of pleasure before her husband at his end ejaculates pumping the woman’s ass with so much cum her stomach becomes swollen with his cum.

“HAaaaaaHAHAAAANNnnn” she screams…not out of pain but pleasure…. the pill repurposes the human’s entire body….for pleasure with no risk of pain or injury. She screams with pleasure till her husband stops cumming, his cock slowly coming out of her inch my inch as soon as his cock came out of her all of the horse’s cum exploded out of the woman’s ass and splashed onto the horse’s cock…the barn’s scent was filled to the brim with the smell of horse cum, anal mucus and the smell of her inner intestines.

As she relaxed and calmed down the collective smell of her husband’s cum, balls, ass and  her anal juices entered her nostrils sending signals to her brain so vividly she could feel the neurons fire up towards her skull and the pure ecstasy of the smell causing her body, which already orgasmed close to 9 times to become horny once more in preparation for more sweet debauchery with her beloved husband.

As she let go of the supporting bar she looked around at her husband and saw the devastation she had wrought, the cum from her ass wasn’t just cum…her shit mixed with the cum and was sprayed out violently…on her husband’s cock. Most people would be embarrassed…. not her…she was excited.

“Oh honey…looks like I made a mess again” she laughed mischievously before touching her ass and realizing that it has become prolapsed from her husband’s rough fucking.

“Oh dear…” she said softly “Seems your cock did quite a number on me” she said softly before rubbing it gently “Oh! I know how to make it up to you” she said positioning her prolapsed ass towards her husband’s face “I know how much you love it when I do…. this!” she said before letting out a deep, loud, guttural, bubbly fart into her husband’s snout.

The horse instead of backing away in disgust instead whinnied happily and began licking the woman’s prolapsed asshole “Ooooooh~!” the woman said in pleasure “That feels so good honey…”she said in her deep sultry voice “Could you do me a favor and--”her sentence was interrupted by the horse using his tongue to push her prolapsed asshole back into place with his tongue causing the woman to laugh softly “You sure know me well” she said before standing up and walking over to her husband’s throbbing cock.

“Oh my~!” one little fart sent you over the edge like this? She said admiring her husband’s already erect cock slick with anal juices, cum and shit.

“Let’s see if your darling wife can’t clean you up” she said before sucking the horse’s cock clean, swallowing everything…. including her shit. “Hmmn…” she moaned as cleaned him off eating everything off his cock and balls every so often grinding her hooked nose onto the horse’s cock and balls, refreshing the thick bestial scent in her nostrils.

 “Oh, sweetheart orgasms galore and a top-notch dinner?” she said in her sultry voice “You sure know how to treat a girl” she said laughing gently as she played with her cunt the taste of her own shit ripe in her mouth before she got a horribly nasty idea……that turned her on so much her cunt was on fire. She immediately ran to the chest and got a horse tail plug and walked over to her husband’s ass.

“Honey, I want to taste that ass again…deep” she said in a commanding tone. Her husband obliged and presented his ass to her. But the woman, the horny bitch she is started sniffing and licking her husband’s asshole before shoving her tongue deep into the horse’s ass…so deep she could taste everything……. including her prize.

She released and rubbed the horse’s ass cheek “Honey…I want your shit in my mouth……now” she said in such a deep, commanding voice “I know you have to shit…I tasted it already.” she said as she rubbed her cunt…slowly getting on the verge of an orgasm. “As your wife…. I want you to shit on me…. NOW!” she said…the horse snorted in acceptance and slowly the soft wet sticky noises of defecation occurred, and the soft, shit of her husband poured out of his ass and the woman in simply smiled and began eating his shit. The woman began cumming uncontrollably as the shit pilled on her face filling her nostrils and throat as she violently fiddled with her clit before she ate all of her husband’s shit, going so far as to lick her husband’s ass clean right after, ensuring to get deep inside of his ass.

“Oh sweetheart…. that was delicious” she said softly…. her cunt finally dripping from orgasm but her mind racing towards her next depraved act.

“Honey…...I want a bit more than this…” she said desperately as she pushed the horse tail dildo into her asshole and walking over to the chest one more time taking out another pill and using it immediately.

“I’m ready…sweetheart…give me your cock” she said as he body on the inside changed once more…her vagina changing to accept her husband’s huge cock just as her ass did. “For months I’ve been planning this…waiting in anticipation…I want you in my most intimate area…give me your love…give me your everything” she said slowly as she walked beside him reaching his face. The horse looked at her and licked her from her huge breasts to her face, she laughed gently but was cut off by the horse’s sniffing of her pussy.

 “You really are a man after my heart” she said chuckling before walking off and opening the barn to the cold windy night.

“Come…lets stretch those legs” she said as she mounted him and rode him into the night through the meadows. Her body burning and tender in excitement, the scent of cum, shit, balls and ass still ripe in her nostrils sending her over the edge as her husband raced to their destination, his heavy member waggling in the air giving off a scent so ripe the woman was getting impatient. Soon they arrived at a little cave near a surprisingly clean lake on her property.

“Being a sorceress has its qualities, I cleaned up this whole place and purified the water” she said gently as she dismounted, her nostrils welcomed by the scent of her husband’s now enormous cock, engorged like she’s never seen.

She quivered at the sight and rubbed her hand on his member, the horse whinnied loudly in pleasure, the woman stared at the precum on her hand and licked it before rubbing it all on her cunt it was then she realized, her perfect puffy, plump cunt was so tortured from all of this that her clit extended in length to an inch.

 “My, my…...” she said happily rubbing her clit “This is new…hnnnn…...but very welcome…...” she said as she guided the horse into the cave which had been decorated with luxury, exquisite pillows, rugs, blankets and comforters lined the warm cave.

“This….is our home darling….this is our den….our fuck place……where we could be as depraved as we want, shit anywhere, piss anywhere, cum anywhere its all the same to me” she said as she in an attempt to prove her point stood in front of the horse and shat right in front of him. But to her surprise…the horse was intrigued and licked her ass clean as she got up “OOhh~~!” she exclaimed before turning around and seeing her husband…her wonderful husband eating her feces with joy.

The woman laughed happily “YAY!! You like it!! I paid a lot of money for a little enchantment to have my shit turn into edible food, it is quite delicious though, I’ll admit to eating some for dinner alone” she said in a soft voice as her husband ate her shit before she chuckled softly “I also had I enchanted to be an aphrodisiac” she whispered gently into his ear.

“Now….come here…” she said softly beckoning him to sit beside her, the horse responded and lied on his side and the woman came close to his cock, sniffing it once more rubbing her clit on his cock and gently docking her clit into his urethra before laughing gently looking at the horse “Don’t worry sweetheart I don’t do that without an enchantment to protect that wonderful cock” she said before going to rummage through another chest and pulling out a belt, willing the horse to lay on his back.

“Now just relax, Honey” she said before wrapping her husband’s enormous cock with her huge breasts and using the belt to belt her breasts together before giving the horse a titty fuck while rubbing her nostrils on his cock slurping, sucking and kissing his cock.

The raw smell of her husband’s balls, cock and ass sending her brain into another dizzy spell of ecstasy as she involuntarily tightens her ass on her horse tail plug increasing the speed and passion of her titty fucking until her husband ejaculates, spraying cum all over the room the beast whinnying in pleasure as the woman screams “YES!!!! Give it to meeee!!” before increasing the speed of her titty fucking to force as much cum out of the horse as possible, all the while squeezing tighter and tighter on the plug causing her to have a mini orgasm from the force of the plug inside her and the pressure of her breasts on the horse’s cock.

“Hhhaaaaahhhn.!!!” She screamed before licking the cum off her husband’s cock but much to her surprise her husband was still very erect and ready to go, she smiled softly “That’s the man I married!” she said before unbuckling her breasts and dug into the chest once more pulling out a larger horse plug. She pulled the one she had out of her ass and sniffed it, she began sucking on the plug and deepthroating it similar to her husband’s cock before pulling it out clean.

She walked over to her husband with the larger plug displaying it in all its glory “See this honey? I had this molded especially for me” she said coyly showing the faux horse tail “I want to be more than your owner…I want to be your mare…your bitch….” She said making eye contact with the horse before inserting the plug into her asshole “Haaaaahhn..” she moaned softly as she took the whole plug in her ass, all 5 inches long and 8 inches thick.

“The best part about this plug is that..” she trailed off before pressing a switch underneath the tail on the base of the plug “HAAaahnn…it vibrates...haaa…so strongly….haaa that I can feel it in my pussy…so you could feel something even better inside me” she said as she touched his snout beckoning the horse to follow her. The horse snorted in agreement following her to a wooden, bed-like structure built for a single person.

“Sweetheart…I’m ready now…” she said gently as she laid on top of the structure, the structure was high enough for the woman to lay down but short enough for the horse to stand over it. The woman gently guided the horse into her horny, wet, burning cunt, accepting close to 5 inches of his length before the husband thrusted gently before quickly building up speed and began fucking the woman vigorously.

“Hhaaa…Aaaaah!!” she woman moaned as her husband steadily built up more speed, fucking her horny cunt, with each thrust the horse pushed more and more of his cock into her pussy…5….9….13…17….20 inches…deep within her, sending the woman into deeper and deeper throws of pure ecstasy. Her puffy, adorable pussy she was always proud of was now blessed by the impressive length and girth of her husband. She felt every single vein of his cock, every inch, every moment as her husband grunted above her, she stared into his eyes and she did not see a horse…a beast…...she saw a man…. she saw her husband.

The scent of her husband was strong in her nostrils, her breath sped up, her breasts jiggling all over slapping against themselves as her husband thrust his cock in and out of her, with every single thrust the horse’s balls slapped against her ass like thick, heavy, warm, leathery sacks. All the while her plug vibrated with so much intensity, between her husband’s rapid, bone shaking thrusts, the deep vibrations of her plug and the scent of balls, ass and cock ringing in her head like a bell the Amazonian woman, despite her build was nothing but a bitch to her husband.

“HAAAA!!!” she screamed as she orgasmed over and over, squirting harder and harder each time till her pussy did nothing but convulse in pleasure the woman drowned in so much pleasure her face was plastered with an indecent expression, an expression only fitting a whore in ecstasy. The woman with her last strands of sanity in her grasps looked at the horse and said quite simply “Make me yours…. forever!!” the horse whinnied and started thrusting so hard and fast the wooden structure beneath them began shaking.

The horse ejaculated into her pussy, flooding her cervix and womb with so much cum her stomach was swollen with cum. As her husband pulled his enormous cock out all of the horse’s cum spewed out of the woman. “Haaah…. aaaahh” the woman softly moaned, her mind addled from orgasm after orgasm her pussy flush, her body hot, her ass abused and her heart happy.

The horse came up to her and licked her face to bring her back to reality, the woman turned the lick into a deep kiss and slowly got up, her husband came to her with concerned eyes “Oh honey, don’t worry…I’m okay…really” she said softly, basking in her after-sex glow. The woman finally taking off her nose bondage devices and putting them away in the chest looked as the horse lied down in the cave.

“Hmm…” the woman said “I have another idea~” she said mischievously as she walked over to the horse and fingered his asshole, the stallion did not react and instead welcomed the approach the woman then pulled out her finger and jammed it into one of her nostrils.

“Aaaahh~” she said “I adore the smell of your ass honey and now I want this too~” she said before rubbing some of his cum into her other nostril “Ah, so that way I’m always horny for you, you know your smell drives me over the edge honey it’s only fair I get to do this~” The horse whinnied in protest “What?” she said curiously.

“Oh, you horny boy…. you really are a man after my heart” she said before smiling “Okay honey, if you say so” she said before fingering her ass and rubbing it in his nostrils and then her pussy into the other nostril.

“Now honey, it’s very late…. let’s get some sleep so tomorrow we could ride out into the fields and you can make me your bitch all over again huh?” she said before cuddling up next to the black stallion, the scent of his ass and cock ripe in her nostrils and the feeling of this warmth on her back. “I love you…my husband” she said as she fell asleep.


	2. From Beast to Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sorceress' night of lust had ended with more than just a bang, her powerful stallion bred her like a mare in heat...but for some reason she was still left with a void that no amount of carnal lust could fill. 
> 
> Her stallion sensing this does something very unusual, but very welcome to the sorceress' aching heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to upload this chapter alongside the first so you guys could read ahead and see that the fic isn't all a bunch of wild, unrealistic, horse banging. Oh, this is the chapter where the fluff starts btw, well...mild fluff, chapter 3 is where so much fluff happens I questioned whether or not I was writing smut or the world's dirtiest love story. That shall be uploaded in time, I gotta proof-read it and probably get started on chapter 4 before I upload it.
> 
> Btw it was completely intentional for their names to only be revealed in this chapter.

She awoke to the sounds of birds tweeting “Hmmmnn” she moaned as she got up and looked around the cave, seeing her husband still fast asleep next to her she smiled “You’re adorable when you sleep sweetheart” she said as she got up. “Oh!” she said holding her stomach “I think I need to perform my morning ‘rituals’” she said cheerfully before walking out towards the entrance of the cave, allowing her Amazonian body to bask in the light of the morning.

“Aaaah..” she said softly as she immediately squat down and began defecating, the sounds of her farting and slowly unloading her shit from her ass filling the morning.

“Hmmm…” she moaned as her shit fell out of her asshole, the scent of it filling the air and more importantly filling her nostrils.

“Oh~!” she exclaimed “My shit smells delightful this morning” she said as she pushed out the rest before taking her hand and wiping her asshole with it.

“No point in wasting it~” she said before licking the crap off her hand and then promptly turning around and with lust in her eyes eating her own shit off the ground “Mmm…breakfast~” she said as she swallowed the last bit.

She stared out at the lake and smiled “I should probably take a dip to clean off my skin after last night….” she walked towards the cool body of water and slowly enveloped herself into the lake, the cool water of the lake gently embracing her body an inch at a time. From her ankles to her strong calves, to her muscular legs, to her huge ass, adorable pussy, shapely waist and tight stomach all the way up to her large, shapely breasts.

“Ahhh” she said softly as she embraced the cool water before diving in and allowing her body to cool off. She surfaced and soon began floating on the surface of the water before trailing off into her thoughts, where she thought of last night, her night of passion where her body became nothing but a fuck sleeve for her husband. The thoughts of last night soon made her once cool body warm up…her pussy slowly beginning to throb and her clit hardening to the same obscene length as last night (no doubt a side effect of the pills she ingested).

“I always knew I was a whore but if simple thoughts are making me crave cock…then I really am a lost cause” she said before laughing gently to herself…caressing her body as she float and eventually attending to her engorged clit.

“Hnnn…” she moaned softly as she rubbed her clit, flicking it side to side with her index finger before wrapping her fingers around it and rubbing it between her fingers.

“Haaa~” she moaned as she rubbed her clit with more energy, feelings of ecstasy rolled throughout her body, her free hand unconsciously grabbing her breasts and fondling with them as she played with her hot, juicy cunt. Soon her hand was a blur on her pussy, out of pure desperation she began rubbing her cunt with so much force and speed the entire lake was drowned with the sounds of her cunt squelching from her wetness until she finally came, her pussy squirting violently with the majority of her squirt falling back onto her “AAAAHNN`~~”the woman screamed as her body tensed up from orgasm before she slowly let the cool waters of the lake envelop her body. She floated under the surface for a few blissful minutes, her body still resounding from orgasm before she heard a pleasing noise, the noise of her husband whinnying in worry at the water’s edge.

She immediately shot up from her blissful floating and waded over to her husband, her body glistening with the waters of the lake as she walked up to her husband and nuzzling his snout with her nose before kissing him.

“I’m okay…don’t worry” she said happily “I just went for a dip and well…you know me I could never keep my hands off my pussy” she said jokingly before staring into the beast’s eyes.

“Honey I adore you I truly do, but…sometimes I wonder what goes on in that head of yours…” she said looking a bit disheartened “Sometimes I wish I could know what you’re saying…what you’re feeling…I know you love me as I love you but sometimes, I truly want more…” she said looking down.

“I know I made this choice, to love you as a woman despite you being a horse….I know all too well but, even though we’ve spent so much time together to the point where you’re my most precious friend” she said, her voice low and filled with sorrow “I still want more…I want to be able to love you in a way where I don’t need to awkwardly compensate for our physical differences” she said as she stared at the horse, expecting some kind of response. “Ha, ha…” she said softly, trailing off “I love you sweetheart…but who am I kidding really…” she said stroking the horse’s head, her fingers gently running across his face “I talk of wanting more in the form of learning eachother better…of communicating properly and letting out our feelings of love and hope and express true desire for eachother” she said with a sad yet wistful smile.

“We are woman and beast” she said, audible sadness tinging her voice as the words came out “What I want…what I need…some emotional support and acceptance is something that as a horse you cannot give” she said looking into the beast’s eyes as her own blue eyes pooled with tears.

“Maybe I could cook up some enchantment or something for us to communicate better…” she said looking off to the side, her husband snorting gently as if to agree “Hmm….as much as I love you dear…and as much as I want to be your woman….your mare….I would be lying to myself and to you if I didn’t admit I wanted us to act as humans and love eachother as true equals…”she said trailing off “As equals where we could both speak of love, hopes, dreams, where we could speak and connect to a level deeper than our powerful sex” she said, her voice whimpering slightly, but was muted by the wind blowing through the meadow.

The horse looked at the woman and responded to her plight by snorting and putting his head on the woman’s shoulder and nuzzling into her “Thank you for trying to make me feel better” she said accepting the gesture before looking into the beasts’ eyes trying vigorously to hide her sadness with a façade of happiness.

The woman smiled softly before kissing the horse’s nose, a gesture she had done thousands of times, but the horse knew that the gesture was filled with sadness and desperation. She began walking towards the cave, walking past the horse she eyed his cock which in its flaccid state had retracted into it sheathe, something she always found interesting but also disappointing as she was never able to admire his flaccid cock in similar fashion to human men. As she walked past the horse, she also eyed his ass, a source of joy to the woman as she could admire it without waiting for her husband to be aroused…an asshole does not retract into a sheathe like a cock and it connects directly to the horse’s huge balls.

She smiled softly and said in a soft voice “You truly are beautiful my dear…” she said her back now towards the horse “Come, darling….I’m sure you’re hungry…” she said sadly as she walked into the cave before feeling a hand slap her big meaty ass “Eeep!” she shouted shrilly in surprise before turning around to see her stallion was no longer a stallion.

Where her once proud, muscular, well-endowed stallion stood a man took its place, he walked towards her slowly with each step he staggered like a new-born deer as if he never walked before.

She jumped back in surprise eyeing the man like a warrior eyes an enemy “Who are you!” she woman shouted staring at the man, examining his features; his long black wavy hair, his brown luscious skin, his masculine well defined, aquiline-esque nose, his delicate, kissable light brown lips that decorated his face, his sharp jawline, his high well-defined cheekbones that made his brown, sharp, piercing eyes so mesmerizingly gorgeous to the woman…in the same way as her….beloved….unless..

“Y-You’re….” she said trailing of the man slowly walking towards her, the hearth of the cave burning slowly, she wondered when it was lit…she didn’t do it when she got up. The fire of the hearth illuminated his large, muscular body, his well-defined body that reminded the woman of the Old Gods and their masterful physique. With each step it seemed as if he got taller and taller until the light of the fire truly illuminated him, and she stared at his eyes, and traced down to his body, measuring him, examining him.

She stared at his piercing eyes, eyes that seemed so familiar to her, she stared at his face absorbing all of its regal, masculine features that had ever so carefully been detailed as if by an artist with soft feminine features in similar fashion to most elvish men. She looked at his neck down to his chest, each pectoral muscle had been built to what seemed to her was perfection, the man’s large brown nipples against his equally rich skin reminded her of a Kharian pastry she loved as a child and his arms were so well defined they seemed as if they were sculpted from the marble of the Old Gods and not flesh.

 She began biting her lip without thinking about it, her body slowly warming into arousal as her kept looking at the man, she couldn’t dare move away her eyes as everything on him seemed….so perfect. She looked down at his muscular arms and stomach, an orderly set of well-defined abdominal muscles greeted her eyes, she kept looking down staring at his muscular legs, but her attention was completely pulled away from his physique when she saw between his legs an appendage she knew well, his cock.

Between his legs a big, thick, veiny horse cock dangled between his legs, she looked at the appendage and walked closer, she slowly touched it tracing the pink tip of his cock up to its sheathe where instead of the black sheathe she learned to love was the soft touch of the man’s rich brown skin, she reached further and realized his massive member came equipped with massive, brown balls as well.

“You…...you’re my…” her train of thought was interrupted by a scent…a scent she knew…a scent she loved…the scent of his cock was the same as her husband…the same as the horse. She immediately rushed up onto him, gripping onto him, reaching up kissing him deeply, the man reciprocated kissing her as deep as he could before picking her up by her legs and the woman without thinking wrapping her arms around the man’s neck kissing him deeper and deeper. His tongue wrapping around hers, their bodies beginning to heat up from arousal, her pussy twitching in anticipation and in response his cock gently twitching into erection.

“Haaa...” she moaned as she pulled away looking the man in his eyes….his deep brown eyes that reminded her that the man truly was her one true love, as she looked into his eyes and felt his strong tight muscles under his skin and caught his scent…the scent of a real man her clit became engorged and pressed against his hard abs, the man smiled gently and said in a deep, suave voice;

“My dear…to think one kiss from me could send you over the edge like this” he said as he kissed her lips once more, the woman blushing gently remembering those exact words she told to her husband last night reciprocated the kiss and smiled tears gently pooling in her deep set eyes “It really is you…” she said softly, her emotions all spun up inside her, feelings of shock, happiness, relief, and deep arousal flood her head in a wild storm with her only bastion being the man in front of her which she knew that without a single doubt in her mind was her one and only husband.

The man slowly rest the woman down onto the soft, plush, luxurious menagerie of various pillows, pelts and blankets. The woman never once broke eye contact with the man until she saw what she caused…. his cock, his huge cock that she had fallen so deeply in love with despite her husband’s new appearance as a man…. his cock looked the same with the same soft pink at the tip that gradient itself into a dark blackish-brown, smelled of the same deep musk that numbs her mind and makes her heart race and wanted the same. The woman smiled, her tears pooled to the limit and ran down her face, she laughed gently as her husband looked on in mild confusion.

“My dear…have I done something wrong?” he said in a soft, sonorous tone filled with worry for his wife.

“No my sweetheart…quite the opposite…you’ve made me so happy I can’t do anything but cry” she said before looking at his cock…his thick throbbing cock that released a scent so deep and musky  as it met her nostrils her cunt as if on command began burning and her clit exposed itself in all of its perverted glory as she stared at the handsome…no gorgeous man in front of her.

 “I said… that I can do nothing but cry…but I may be able to manage something else...” she said in a deeply seductive tone before spreading her legs, exposing her puffy, soft, adorable pussy in all its glory, her vulva glistening with juices, her vaginal lips flush with hot blood. Her aroused pussy gave off a scent of its own, not as deep as the man’s but lighter…more delicate…. the man knelt down and gently kissed her pussy and clit before filling his chest with the smell of his woman, the scent was thick, delicate and effective enough that the man’s heart began racing from excitement.  

The man smiled softly and said in a gentle tone “I am deeply appreciative of your gesture, my dearest love” he said as he got into position, his massive horse cock swinging gently in the air, irradiating the area with more of that deep scent she loved before he pushed it gently into her cunt.

“Hnnn..” the woman said in a soft voice, breathing heavily as the man continued to push more of his impressive length into the woman. With each inch her body tightened in pleasure but her apex…her height of ecstasy would only come when she met the eyes of her husband, her man, her mate in the eyes as his cock was buried deep inside of her.

Despite his appearance as a man, his cock was definitely still that of a horse’s, the man slowly pushed his cock in, each inch delighted the woman immensely by the time 17 inches of his length within her the woman began to orgasm, she squirted from her cunt, her juices unapologetically splashing all over the man, covering his body making his immaculate physique glisten in the light of the fire.

The woman blushed and tried covering her face, an odd gesture for one who calls herself a whore and engages in acts of such depravity…but for the woman she wasn’t mating with a beast anymore…she mated with a man…. the only man she every truly loved and for the first time she could truly love as a woman and not as some pseudo-mare.

She expected judgmental eyes, jeers and jests at her humiliation but instead her husband came down and gently moved her hands and exposed her face, she expected to be teased but was only met with a gentle, caring smile and a few simple words;

“You really are adorable….my beautiful wife” he said softly before pushing in more of his length slowly.

“N-Nhhaaaa~” the woman moaned as he fit the last of his length into her, her breath ragged from excitement and skin burning with arousal, her chest beating hard from the excitement and love swirling throughout her body. The man slowly lifted her leg and placed it on his shoulder, the woman tilted her body to suit and slowly the man began moving, at a gentle pace…at a loving pace. The man leaned down to kiss the woman softly, her lips deceptively sweet as her mouth and tongue still carried the bitterness of her morning “snack” but the man did not mind as he learned to love the woman and everything about her.

Slowly the husband increased his pace, his cock sliding in and out of the woman with increased speed, the cave was slowly filled with the sounds of her wet pussy squelching as the man’s length moved in and out of her with increased speed.

“H-H-Haaaa~” she moaned as her husband began thrusting with more force, his huge balls slapping loudly against her huge ass, that feeling of her bones rattling came to her with each thrust…..a feeling she learned to love and look forward to with each of her endeavors with her husband…but this time was different as no longer did they need to fuck awkwardly to compensate for their differences. This time he could be as violent as he needed, and she could accept it all.

This time they didn’t awkwardly compensate due to her being human and him being a horse, they didn’t need to. The man thrust deep into the woman going past her cervix and embedding the flare of his cock at the entrance of the woman’s womb an experience painful for most but deeply pleasurable to the woman as a result of her “modifications”.

 

“Hnnnnn…AAaahhhaa~!” she moaned as she orgasmed from her husband’s cock once more, her cunt twitching in excitement and her eyes rolling into her skull. The man leaned down to her and kisses her lips to pull her back into reality. The woman obliges and kisses back before letting go and wrapping her arms around the man’s neck staring into his eyes with a look the man knows all too well….the look of the woman in pure euphoria, with a need to not only be fucked but bred but this time not as some self-proclaimed mare in heat....rather to be bred like a woman….like a wife to her husband.

The man seeing this stared to thrust harder and faster getting excited from the woman’s clear ambition to become more than just some whore…...rather to be his wife. The wife began matching her husband’s thrusts shaking her hips like a prostitute to keep her husband excited and to show him with body language alone how much she wants, no needs his cock in her. The man seeing this, grunts deeply and plants his hands deep onto the earth and pushes the woman up putting them from a simple missionary position to a more advanced mating press. Instantly the woman wraps her legs around the man’s waist and with the same level of passion and intensity the man thrusts with such vigor the woman’s whole body begins shaking with each thrust.

“HAAA~ More, more, mooooore~” she moans as she reaches orgasm, her cunt squeezing rhythmically as her husband pumps her cunt vigorously, his huge horse cock slamming her womb with each thrust.

“Hrrrnnn..” the man moans as he fucks his wife’s pussy, breathing deeply, his sweat gently dripping off his face as he looks at his woman deep in the throws of orgasm, her once pristine, regal face adorably contorted to pleasure, her face flush and her eyes staring back at him with her usual, deep, loving gaze.

“H-H-Hey h-h-oneeyy…haaaaa~… l-look~” she said as she took a single hand off his neck and used it to raise her nose in similar fashion to her beloved nose hooks before flaring her nostrils in an attempt to get her husband even more riled up.

“GRRRN” her husband grunted deeply, meaning her attempt worked and her husband with even more strength pumped her cunt harder and harder, his cock slamming into her womb with each thrust sending the woman once more over the edge and quickly sent her into orgasm again, her cunt violently cumming causing her whole body to twitch and contort in pleasure, at the same time the man reached his limit and shoved his cock as deep into her pussy as he could and came into her violently flooding her cunt with his hot seed in such volume it surpassed his ejaculations as a horse. Soon cum squirted out of the woman’s cunt in large volumes.

The man breathing heavily tried to pull his cock but his woman, coming back into reality immediately stopped him by tightening her legs around him “No…stay in me…keep me whole just for a minute longer…my dear husband” she said in a soft, gentle, loving voice as she aimed her enchantingly blue eyes into her husband’s deep brown eyes.

“Of course, my love” he said softly as he fit his cock into his wife and then as if on instinct began kissing her passionately, she wrapped her arms around his neck and reciprocated. They kissed, deeply in a way they never could as woman and beast…but now wrapped in their heated embrace, as man and woman, there was no stopping their passion, no boundaries, no limits.

Soon their kiss ended and she lovingly looked into his eyes and rubbed her thumb on his cheek, immediately the woman again began crying from happiness “I can’t…I can’t believe it” she said smiling as tears ran down her face “I always thought I was weird and disgusting for falling in love with a horse but…you’re a man…a real man…”she sniffled softly before wrapping her arms around him.

 “I don’t care how or why…I’m just glad I can love you as a woman now…not as some whore for a fucking horse” she said laughing gently, at the same time her husband took his arm and wiped her tears smiling “I have a lot to explain…but I want you to know I do love you and this…this body of mine…..is yours and only yours” he said in his deep yet sonorous voice 

“I will always love you, Vira” he said nuzzling his head on Vira’s “And I will always love you Arandhel” Vira said as she laughed gently running her fingers through Arandhel’s black wavy hair.

“Sweetheart?” Vira said gently into Arandhel’s ear “Do you care to join me in the lake?” she said as she smiled softly.

“Yes actually, my skin is sticky with sweat and well…cum” he said in a dry fashion causing Vira to laugh in her addictively sultry voice.

Arandhel slowly pulled out his cock from Vira finally, his cock coming out of her cunt with a soft yet audible pop.

“Hrnn..” Arandhel grunted as his cock slipped out of Vira’s pussy, immediately causing volumes of Arandhel’s seed to squirt out of Vira’s pussy.

“Nnnhh..” she moaned softly as she rubbed her stomach slowly looking at the volume of cum ejected out of her “Ha, its a good thing I took those pills” she said laughing gently, Arandhel smiled before helped her up onto her feet, she tried taking a few steps but stumbled, Arandhel caught her as she fell.

“Oh my, it seems that my sweet husband finally fucked me so hard my hips have given out” she said chuckling softly “I’m sorry” Arandhel said softly kissing Vira on her head “Here, let me help you” he said before picking her up carrying her as a bride.

“Hmm, this is nice...” she said softly nuzzling her head against Arandhel’s muscular chest, she began gently playing with Arandhel’s nipple with her finger and then her tongue “Hmm, I’m very glad you enjoy it” Arandhel said,  as he walked out of the cave and into the lake, where the cool water revitalized both Vira and Arandhel from their lovemaking.

As Arandhel walked deeper into the lake Vira slowly came down and started walking on her own, the force of the water supporting her body well enough she could stand on her own.

“You really did a number on me Ara” she said playfully referring to Arandhel by a nickname she commonly used for him as she walked through the water, the cool fluid seeping into all her curves and crevices, washing away the sweat and cum.

“I could say the same for you Vivi” he said just as playfully, Vira turning around in surprise at Arandhel calling her “Vivi”.

“You…you remember that name?” she said softly, her face flushed with embarrassment, her hands as if on instinct began playing with her hair in a manner that Arandhel loved “How could I forget?” he said walking towards Vira, hugging her, her face nestled against his firm chest with her head right under his chin “It was the first thing you said when you came to the estate when you bought it” he said gently “You said, ‘My name is Vira Hensel, but you can call me Vivi’” he smiled at the nostalgia of the sentence.

“Yes, I remember it well…I also remember you came with the house as a result of the previous owner keeping you as part of the will…” Vira said as she began playing with his nipple playfully as she reminisced of the past “Hmm, yes the previous owner Lady Fyla…since her husband, the alchemist Kiron passed away she always had bouts of depression but apparently seeing me gallivant all throughout the fields was enough to lift her spirits…it was the only reason why I stayed in that form” he said gently.

“That form?” Vira said looking up into his eyes no longer playing with his nipple, which he had secretly enjoyed.

“Yes…that form…I took the form of a horse more often than anything else, it was the easiest for me to get around quickly to tend to my various duties” he said in his gentle voice, a voice that was so pleasing to Vira as she no longer had to play guessing games to communicate with Arandhel.

“I roamed the meadow and all the fields associated with it in that form, I had no herd or home as I was something more than just a horse, but the alchemist Kiron Fyla saw me roaming the meadows and had me captured” he said in a mildly cold tone. Vira looked up at him patiently listening to him, before taking his hand and carrying him deeper into the waters.

“Vira- wait I’m not done speaking” he said surprised at her strength as she pulled him “I know Ara, I’m just making things more comfortable” she said as she guided the man to a part of the lake, shallow enough to sit but deep enough to envelop the body.

She beckoned Arandhel to sit first on a flat stone lodged into the earth on the lakebed, the man obliged and sat, fairly comfortably on the stone, Vira happily smiled and sat on the man, her huge ass pressing against the man’s cock.

“Hmm?” Vira said inquisitively “Your dick, its pressing against me, shouldn’t it be back in its sheathe?” she said confused.

“No,” Arandhel said calmly “In this form of a man I chose to keep this horse cock of mine, but as a result it must follow some rules of a human body, so my flaccid form is not a sheathe anymore but rather a quarter-hard horse cock…..which is about 5 inches” He explained.

“YAY~!” the woman shouted loudly leaving Arandhel confused “I always hated the fact that it had to go back into a sheathe when we were done” she said as she nuzzled her head under his neck as she pressed her ass more against his cock “Now I get to adore it, fondle it and play with it as much as I want” she said with a large smile plastered on her face and beaming eyes.

Arandhel laughed softly, he stared at his wife and wondered how she can go from a calm, collected, sultry, loving and sexual woman to a bubbly, high-spirited, other-worldly being with no delay, he wondered this to himself before kissing her head.

“May I continue my story now, sweetheart?” he said gently as he hugged the woman, his cock comfortably tucked into her cheeks.

“Sorry, Ara you can more than continue” she said smiling sheepishly. “Thank you my dear,” he said before continuing his story.

“Where was I…right Kiron wanted me captured because he needed various…. supplies that could only be provided by a horse” he said gesturing vaguely but Vira knew well his meaning.

“Your cum,” she said dryly as she snuggled herself deeper into Arandhel’s legs trying to nestle her asshole against his cock “Yes, he needed my cum for come alchemical experiment to make some Gods forsaken serum and given that I was the closest stallion it was cheaper to capture me as opposed to purchasing one” he said as he pushed his hips forward trying to achieve the same result as Vira, nestling her asshole against his cock.

“But you said you could change form, why not just change into a man and leave?” she asked inquisitively finally settling down now that her need of feeling his cock on her ass was satisfied.

 “I couldn’t’, he kept me chained up with both iron and those damned attryian shackles, the attryian absorbed all of my energy and kept me lethargic in that barn” he said coldly, hugging Vira tightly trying to find some comfort in her.

“Kiron would only take off shackles when it was time for me to “breed” some mare so he could collect my seed for his experiments” he said in a cold, angry voice.

“Sweetheart…I’m sorry you had to endure that” she said putting her hand on his cheek as he rest his head on her shoulder. Arandhel stared into the water between Vira’s breasts and kissed her cheek in reassurance “I’m okay…don’t worry, in any event Kiron was old, he passed away shortly after making that serum of his,” Arandhel said gently “I remember hearing the servants talk of the serum being some kind of cure”.

“Yes,” Vira said “I remember Kiron had made a powerful cure….for impotency,” she said drily.

“Wow, I was imprisoned and drained of my abilities because humans couldn’t get it up?” Arandhel said in disbelief “Yes, dear you were…after all you are a very virile man” she said teasingly before twitching her asshole to gently pull on Arandhel’s cock skin playfully to prove her point, which proved to be effective as his cock twitched into life, the flaccid 5-inch cock slowly engorging to a mild 8-inch.

 “Ara, did Kiron keep you all the way into his death?” Vira asked softly with worry in her eyes.

“Yes, he did but once he passed away his wife Triana gained ownership of his assets….including me but she let me go…the day that happened I was elated but still drained from the attryian” he said “It took a week or two for me to get back up to speed but by that time Triana had been enveloped into deep grief from her husband’s passing…from what the servants said her only solace was tending to me in the barn”.

“Animals have been known to help with healing the heart” Vira said softly the worry in her eyes slowly dissipating as she felt Arandhel’s heartbeat under his skin.

“Yes, so I stayed. I owed it to Triana for freeing me and nursing me back to health, and given my existence as a being of nature I knew she wouldn’t have much longer to live” he said sighing softly “ within a few months Triana passed away but I was still technically the property of Triana and of the house until you came along….Vivi you allowed me to be free and roam the fields…and eventually you gave my life meaning again with your….very welcome advances” he said hugging her tightly, with one arm wrapped around her upper stomach and the other on her breasts.

Vira knew the arm on her breast was no accident but she accepted his touch anyways and said softly “My dear you say I freed you but you’re the one who freed me,” she said looking up beckoning him to kiss her, Arandhel kissed her deeply but one question was still left on Vira’s mind. “Honey, you’ve told me everything about you and how you ended up here but…what exactly are you?” she said inquisitively.

“Yes…. you see Vira, I am in fact a nature spirit…. the druids and mages name me as a Yaksha, a spirit of the forest charged with its maintenance and growth” he said as he hugged Vira tightly, hoping she would not panic, instead Vira pressed her back into him and interlaced her fingers with his.

“I know about the Yaksha and what they do, as I am a mage Arandhel I know of all magical creatures but I will admit I had no idea you were a Yaksha...in any event as a result of being a mage I got my hands on the enchantments for my holes to fit such a huge shaft” she said playfully twitching her asshole again on his cock, causing his cock to throb greatly.

 Arandhel laughed playfully nuzzling his nose on Vira’s head “I was afraid you would hate me in this form…” he said sadly “What? Why would I hate you sweetheart?” Vira said with worry in her voice, she raised a hand and placed it on Arandhel’s cheek.

“When you came to the house, you seemed to take immediate interest in my form as a horse and my…appendages at the time I was still weak from the attryian shackles that drained my energy so I could not shift into a man” he said softly.

“The times we spent experimenting with eachother was done with me as a horse and I thought you were only interested in me as a horse, a beast to drown you in carnal pleasure, something which I took great pleasure in mind you” he said, his voice resounding with pride.

Vira blushed and looked at him “I always heard of women making love to beasts…and I always wanted to try it….then I laid eyes on you and realized how docile you were I had to take the chance….for once in my life I wanted to be free of everything and just listen to my deepest urges….” She said looking down trying to hide her face out of embarrassment “I’ve always been the prim and proper one, listening to every single instruction…in my life I’ve turned down men, women, Lords and Mistresses all because I felt nothing with them.” She said, her body shaking slightly in the evening air.

“But with you Arandhel…when I laid eyes on you…a powerful, manly, stallion, violent but tame, and so well-endowed with your cock, balls and ass and not judgmental of me and my awkward needs of scent, taste and my awkward sexual play with shit, toys and farting, going so far as to play along and let me unleash my deepest sensualities as a woman….a being of lust” she said shaking harder not out of cold but out of guilt, forcing Arandhel to hold her tighter.

 “I was free….if for a few moments but I wanted more and more…I wanted all of you including something as vile as your excrement seemed delightful to me…I just wanted you….not as a horse but as a companion….its true I began my advances due to your nature as a horse, something I did out of curiosity but as we got closer through trust and sex I began wanting more…I wanted to truly live with you, love you and be yours in a way that only a man and woman can…I even did that strange marriage ceremony to call us man and wife in that futile attempt but…  now that you have form as a man…or at-least some form of humanoid magical being we could truly be together yes? Or would you judge and hate me too…?” she said as she looked up, her deep blue irises like crystals in her reddened eyes filled with tears and regret.

Arandhel said quite simply “Vira…Vivi, my wife, my sweetest love I let you do what you wanted with me as a horse because I wanted it too” he said looking into her eyes “I could never hate you, nor could I judge you….I am a being of nature but even I have…unnatural urges of scent and taste” he said as he  kissed Vira…deeply.

 “Besides, all those things you did in the barn with my balls, my ass I enjoyed them…greatly so” he said wiping away the pooling tears in Vira’s eyes “I too enjoy your scent, the smell of your pussy, your ass, even the taste of your shit is pleasing to me thanks to those..*ahem* improvements” he said jokingly causing Vira to melt away from her sorrows and smile softly.

“I also deeply enjoyed the nose hooks and the farting, those were amazing” he said as he nuzzled softly against Vira, her mood improving “and if you don’t believe me” he said as he pushed his cock against Vira’s asshole more, the 8-inch cock slowly becoming aroused to 10-inches. Vira smiled softly and spread her ass-cheeks more to better accommodate her husband’s virtue while still grinding her asshole on his shaft, playfully twitching her asshole on his cock skin.

Vira looked up and smiled brightly, for the first time in her life she met someone who would never judge her and took part in such carnal activities with no qualms…she found someone like her. “Arandhel….I love you….and I’m not saying it cause of the sexual things we have done and will do in  future…I Vira Hensel do …genuinely…love you…deeply so…”she said holding his arms against her as tight as she could, Arandhel tightened his hug and looked down kissing Vira on the lips as the sun set on the world, its golden hues lighting the couple’s faces in a mosaic of yellows, reds and pinks.

“Vira…sweetheart” Arandhel said gently as the couple hugged “Could you do that thing I really like?” he said, his skin heating up from embarrassment causing Vira to laugh “Sweetheart, I am your wife nothing should be embarrassing to us especially those of a sexual nature, so don’t worry about being embarrassed…okay?” she said softly before pressing her ass onto his cock and letting out a huge, bubbly fart onto his cock.

“Nnnn..” Arandhel softly moaned as the fart rippled on his cock causing Vira to laugh softly. “You enjoyed that big boy?” she said playfully as she nuzzled her ass deeper onto his cock.

“Yes, ma’am” he said a bit dazed from the ecstasy of Vira’s fart before hugging her tightly with a big smile on his face, Vira smiled and laughed softly accepting the hug and gently guiding his hands onto her huge breasts.

“You’re no longer a beast…so I want you to love me deeper than anything we’ve ever had…okay Ara?” she said with a soft longing in her voice that was accompanied by that sweet sultry tone that Arandhel found so irresistible “Yes my dearest love,” he said before gently fondling her breasts “H-Hnn..” Vira moaned before stopping him, “Ara..I want to do that other special thing for you..” she said smiling mischievously.

Vira stood up, her huge ass in full view for Arandhel, she stretched her back gently and looked over her shoulder to see her beloved husband staring intently at her ass. Vira’s mischievous smile returned, as she felt her stomach grumble gently a sign that she knew well. Vira unexpectedly bent over and spread her ass-cheeks before farting straight into Arandhel’s face, the fart was deep, loud and bubbling, its scent ripe through the air but to Arandhel he face cracked into a gently smile and more importantly his cock became even more engorged to a strong 13-inches from a single fart.

Vira laughed at Arandhel’s dazed face, turning around and hold out her hand for Arandhel to get up. The Yaksha obliged and soon he was on his feet, his huge cock gently swinging in the wind, the wind as Vire led him holding his hand and  guiding him out of the water “If I’m going to do that special thing I don’t want to be in the water where it would get all washed off” she said reaching the shallow where she stood on the edge of the lake, she reached down to her ass, gently pushed a finger in, playing with her asshole aggressively. “H-Hnnn…” she moaned as she fingered her ass.

She slowly pulled it out, relaxing her asshole before willing Arandhel to come closer to her and presenting her finger to Arandhel who sucks on her finger with deep enjoyment “I’m so glad you enjoy these strange things~” she said bubbling with happiness.

“I enjoy them deeply, my love” he said before Vira kisses him deeply without warning “Sorry sweetheart…I’m just so happy….and I wanted a little taste as well, also~” she said mischievously before deciding to give Arandhel another little treat, she wrapped herself in his arms with her back to his chest.

Vira spread her huge cheeks to envelop Arandhel’s huge cock before letting out a heavy, loud fart on Arandhel’s cock, the vibration of which he felt all the way into his chest and the scent he inhaled deeply causing his cock to get as hard as possible reaching its full length in mere seconds “That was amazing…” he said in a dreamlike awe.

Vira laughed and began running off into the cave. Arandhel stood there, watching Vira’s amazing, Amazonian body glisten in the last lights of the sun, her blonde pixie hair perfectly complementing her regal facial features, the shapeliness of her large breasts and the little jiggle of her soft yet muscular ass. “Hmm…” he said, his cock beginning to throb, producing precum “I’m one lucky Yaksha” he said laughing gently before following Vira into the cave, who laid out dinner.


	3. No Judgements, Only Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sorceress learned of her Stallions secret, the beast she once loved turned to be a powerful nature spirit named Yaksha. Overjoyed by this outcome the couple take their time to get to know each other better as they spend their first night together as man and woman in a tender, seemingly innocent embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for fluff, I decided to flesh out Arandhel and Vira's relationship a bit more cause so far Vira just seems to be a horny cumslut and Arandhel a walking dildo so I spent alot of time trying to work on their relationship while not taking away any of their innate "passion" for each other. Also I know that the earlier chapters were really nasty. I get that alot of people probably clicked off from the story by now, honestly I have no idea what was going through my head when I wrote it, plus I had no intention of uploading it onto anywhere I meant for the entire thing to just be a personal story but eh, what's the worst that could happen by making it public and uploading it....right?
> 
> *cue the FBI breaking down my door*

As Vira walked into the cave it immediately sprang to light, braziers that lined the walls of the cave roared to life, illuminating the cave and removing any traces of the inky darkness that once covered the walls of their living accommodations. Arandhel looked at the cave from outside, wondering how the cave sprang to life so quickly, he walked towards the cave with his brows furrowed in curiosity.

As Arandhel entered the cave Vira laid out a spread of food on a table cloth, the cloth was littered with various meats, cheeses, vegetables, fruits and bread that made the cave smelled of a banquet feast. As Arandhel walked into the cave, his cock still engorged from Vira’s “treats” he looked at the spread of food in surprise, he never expected such a banquet of food so quickly. Arandhel walked towards Vira, the sorceress beamed with pride at her spread of food and at the accommodations she had made inside the cave, Arandhel finally saw what the cave looked like in its full splendor.

The luxurious fabrics and pillows lined a small circle in the middle of the cave where Vira laid in wait with the spread of food, to the right of the what Arandhel assumed was Vira’s “fuck bed” was a large ornate oak dresser with gold inlaid in various, spectacular designs all throughout the dresser with a large mirror gracing the top of the dresser against the wall. The dresser was no doubt filled with Vira’s things and various toiletries.

Towards the left a small, man-made stream let some of the lake water into the cave, the water collected into a large cylinder with various lights and symbols on it, no doubt some arcane water purifier, the purifier let out water into a very large, tasteful granite vessel Arandhel assumed was a tub where the water collected and heated up on its own, once again the product of Vira’s magic. Arandhel knew that Vira was an accomplished sorceress but he was impressed. In addition to the tub, a smaller face basin in similar tasteful styling as the tub was placed to the right of the large vessel.

Towards the back of the cave a collection of various foodstuffs was kept on gold plates on top of a large tablelike structure, various plates of fruits, vegetables and even desserts and other confectionaries that Arandhel had never seen before. Truly he was impressed with Vira’s magic and taste.

As Arandhel walked towards the center of the room where Vira lied in wait for Arandhel to begin dinner she looked at the Yaksha with great interest, as he walked towards her, she admired his strong body still wet from the lake. His rich caramel skin glistening as he walked towards her and his eyes lit up so beautifully in the light of the cave braziers, but Vira was more concerned with his erect cock, slowly swinging side to side as he walked towards her. The woman stared at her husband’s appendage with great interest, her cunt slowly becoming wet from seeing the large thing mesmerizingly swing, without thinking she began to bite her lip at all the things they could now do as they were no longer limited by Arandhel’s horse anatomy. Slowly she felt her nipples become erect and in true Vira-esque fashion she squeezed her asshole in anticipation and attempted to conceal her attempts at flaring her nose slightly to get a better smell of her husband’s appendage.

Despite her best attempts at “concealing” her needs Arandhel knew well what she wanted…. because he wanted the same seeing her well defined Amazonian body lay so carefree on the luxurious menagerie of blankets, fabrics and pillows. He saw how her delicate blue eyes lit up as the light of the braziers danced across her body, how her eyes glazed over in lust, how she bit her lip in anticipation and attempted to conceal her, adorably perverted attempts at getting a scent of his manhood. He saw her perfect skin glisten gently in the light, her breasts placed ever so perfectly without any kind of adjustment from her. He saw how her breathing quickened as he approached and how even in her newly aroused state her shameless clit wanted to show itself in all its glory.

“I’m actually amazed at how quickly you cleaned up this place” he said as he sat down on the opposite side of the spread of food, shuffling closer to Vira, his cock swaying gently catching Vira’s attention with great interest before he laid back onto the menagerie of pillows.

“I’m also impressed with this spread of food” he said with great awe in his voice as he relaxed his body, his thick 20-inch horse cock standing completely erect, Vira could not take her eyes off of her husband’s virtue. She became mesmerized by his erect cock, staring at the veins and arteries that riddled his cock in such a beautiful pattern she could do nothing but admire it, Arandhel noticed her dreamlike state and smiled. He slowly reached towards Vira and touched her cheek to bring her back to reality.

“Oh my….” Vira said blushing, Arandhel’s attempt at pulling her back to reality was very effective. The sorceress smiled a bit before looking at Arandhel, she admired his face…his beautiful, immaculate face that made her heart want to sing from happiness.

“I’m sorry my love…. I completely fixated on your cock for a minute there and I completely misheard you” the woman said still blushing as she looked into her husband’s eyes. “I’m sorry, I know I said that I want to be your wife but truly sweetheart I am a whore for you and your body to a point that’s almost frightening to me” she said, breaking eye contact and looking down shamefully.

“Vivi, no. Don’t beat yourself up like that, I love the fact that you find me appealing enough to fixate on my body” he said kissing Vira’s cheeks, raising her head up slighted with each kiss before kissing her deeply on her lips.

“To be honest, I actually love that attention you give me Vivi my sweetheart and don’t be afraid” he said softly as he looked into her beautiful blue eyes, taking her hand and putting it on his chest “You fixate on me out of love and lust…I know this as I’ve done it to you many times as a beast, there is no shame in a woman fixating on her husband’s body nor is there in a man fixating on his wife’s, so please don’t be ashamed” he said kissing her lips once more. 

 Vira smiled softly and nuzzled gently against Arandhel, his words melting away her shame and raising her spirits.

“You always found ways to take away my fears with only a few words or simple gestures” she said kissing his once more, staring into his eyes. Their tender moment was interrupted by the sound of both Vira’s and Arandhel’s stomach groaning as if in unison. Vira laughed gently before picking up a little grape from the spread of food and pressing it against Arandhel’s lips.

“We spoke for so long our bodies are getting impatient in more ways than just arousal, my love” she said as Arandhel opened his mouth accepting his wife’s gesture of feeding him before he did the same but with a piece of Targian cheese, a cheese that Vira loved greatly. “Mmm” she moaned as she accepted her husband’s gesture before laughing in her adorable voice.

“You’re right my dear, perhaps we should just focus on our stomachs for now” he said, Vira nodded gently and soon the couple fed eachother, taking small pieces of anything they could get their hands on and gently allowing the other to eat. Vira was surprised at her beloved Yaksha’s appetite and was even more surprised that he ate meat without question which confused her to some level.

“Sweetheart, I didn’t know you ate meat” she said as she fed him small pieces of ham, with an inquisitive look on her face “I thought that with you being a Yaksha you would be against eating animal flesh”.

“Some Yaksha are but not I, animals eat eachother regularly and is considered the norm, my eating of another animal is nothing special in the slightest” he explained before stretching gently, his cock somehow still very erect and producing copious amounts of precum that ran down his shaft onto his balls.

As Vira heard his explanation she saw how his cock glistened in the light and soon her mind bubbled with a very pleasing idea. Vira took a small grape and reached over to her husband’s cock and rubbed it gently on his shaft, covering the purple grape in a thick, syrupy film of Arandhel’s fuck juice. She then promptly ate the grape, covering her whole mouth with his thick precum in deep enjoyment.

As if in a trance, Vira continually did the act of trying various food-stuffs with Arandhel’s precum. The man looked on in awe and soon he wanted the same from her. Without a single word Arandhel took a small grape and rubbed it gently onto her pussy, covering it with her juices before swallowing the grape whole. Soon the two were back and forth, feeding themselves with their juices as dressing, their carnal act became more intense as time went by with Vira rubbing various foodstuffs onto her asshole, pussy and breasts to feed to Arandhel. The Yaksha did the same, rubbing mostly fruits onto his shaft, flare, balls and asshole for Vira to enjoy herself.

Their endeavors became more heated, soon the couple became too frustrated for words and threw the entire spread of food onto the ground. Vira and Arandhel soon became locked in a deep, passionate embrace, Arandhel’s cock throbbed against Vira’s pussy which she had unconsciously started grinding onto her husband’s massive shaft.

“Hnn…” she moaned as they kissed, her arms wrapping around the man’s neck and his arms around her huge ass, gripping the two thick cheeks, his finger sinking deeply into her soft ass as they continued their passion. Soon Vira got up and looked her husband in the eyes, without saying a word, the woman leaned to the side and bent her husband’s massive cock upwards towards his face.

“I want to show you, as a woman how much I truly adore your body” she said, pressing his cock more towards his face, his massive member reaching midway to his chest. Immediately the sorceress began teasing Arandhel’s flare with the tip of her nose, to satisfy her urges she flared her nostrils and grinded her nose on his cock.

“Hnnn….” the man moaned as he witnessed his beautiful wife throwing away all her inhibitions and listening to her deepest urges. Vira passionately rubbed her flared nostrils deep onto Arandhel’s dick, every so often breathing in the musk of his cock. Arandhel was mesmerized at his wife, her regal disposition once again betrayed by her insatiable lust. He watched as her adorable nose crinkled against his cock, her nose hairs gently pressing onto his flare that gently teased him with each pass.

“Haaa…keep going my love” he said as his breath hardened in pleasure from Vira’s nostrils pressing and grinding against his cock alone. By the time she was done her nostrils were covered in precum and her eyes had completely glazed over in lust. Soon Vira got up, allowing Arandhel’s cock to fly back into its erect position, immediately the horny woman shot into action.

She sat over Arandhel’s legs and began giving him a titty fuck as she alternated between licking and sucking Arandhel’s huge cock, all the while flaring and grinding her nose onto his cock. She had become a slave to his scent, her large breasts making loud, wet noises as they stroked his cock accompanied by her vigorous sounds of sucking. The cave was soon filled with the sounds of their passion, Arandhel looked at his woman as she stopped sucking him for a minute, she wiped the sides of her mouth and took a deep breath before shoving his cock into her mouth and then into her throat.

“Hhaaaa…Nnnnnn” Arandhel moaned as his wife kept up the tempo, she masterfully worked his flare and shaft like second nature. All the while Arandhel’s muscles tensed in pleasure, Vira seeing this was delighted. “Mmmm” she moaned sucking his enormous cock with such a trance-like vigor, her tongue wrapped around his shaft so tightly she could feel his pulse in his enormous cock. Her nose burned with his thick, musky, masculine smell that sent her head into a wild storm.

“Ara, sweetheart your cock smells so delightful…. I can’t stop myself from wanting more and more in my little bitch nose….” She said as her inhibitions slowly melted away from his thick musk. Soon Vira stopped caring about her position as a high-class mage, she stopped caring about societal expectations for a woman of her station and only focused on her husband and his massive, throbbing, veiny, carnal, perfect cock as she passionately worked him. Arandhel pressed into the luxurious, plush menagerie underneath him in pleasure, never before had Vira been this passionate with his cock, she worked him as if her whole body was dedicated to his cock alone.

Soon Vira began to push the tempo of her movements, her breasts quickly became a blur of white flesh and strawberry pink nipples as she vivaciously worked his shaft, closing her eyes and passionately sucking on her husband’s cock. Her tongue increased in speed, targeting all of his weak spots along his flare, all the while moaning like a whore in heat, every so often locking eyes with her husband to show him her deep, insatiable lust as she sucked on his cock. “Hmmm….” She moaned seductively as the sounds of her sucking became louder and more pronounced as she created an air-tight vacuum on her man’s cock. Arandhel was beginning to feel overwhelmed by the array of stimuli his wife kept dropping onto him, the Amazonian bodied sorceress showed no signs of slowing down in the slightest in that moment she was in pure euphoria with every moan Arandhel let out she increased her passion.

Soon the once proud sorceress began breathing so hard it sounded like Arandhel’s snorting when he still maintained his form as a horse. But Arandhel knew she kept doing that to get more of his musk…. a smell she loved so much and one he wished to keep giving more of. Vira began pinching her nipples as she titty fucked her husband and without thinking she started grinding her clit onto her husband’s balls while she worked his impressively long shaft.

“H-Hmmmm…” Vira let out in a breathy, stifled moan as her mouth remained vacuum tight on Arandhel’s cock. Arandhel, feeling his wife’s clit harder than stone against his balls spread his legs more giving his wife a large area of his massive balls to grind her clit against. Vira quickly obliged and began shaking her hips vigorously onto his balls in an adorably desperate attempt to pleasure herself. Arandhel quickly attempted to match his wife’s hip shaking with his own, trying vigorously to help his horny wife as her hardened clit pressed against his balls.

She looked at Arandhel and winked at him, showing him appreciation for his gesture of letting her relieve her burning clit on his balls, she began tilting her head and working the shaft of his cock, suckling on the skin of his cock forcing his cock to twitch in pleasure from the stimulation. Soon she felt her husband’s flare become engorged with blood, a feeling she knew well when he was about to cum…...immediately the sorceress began focusing on his flare more and more shaking her hips wildly in an attempt to cum with her husband.

 “Hmmmm” she moaned seductively, her mouth still vacuum tight on his cock as she ran her lips to the tip of Arandhel’s flare and in one motion put the entire flare into her mouth and into her throat. She took a large amount of Arandhel’s cock into her throat as she titty fucked him without a single choke and then aggressively began deepthroating her husband.

“Haaa….AAhhh….Vivi…keep going I’m almost there” he said in his gentle, sonorous voice now gripped with orgasm, his breathing getting harder and harder. Arandhel tried his best to match his wife’ aggressive hip shaking till eventually she pushed herself forward and began grinding her hard clit against the base of her husband’s massive horse cock as she deepthroated and titty fucked him at the same time. Arandhel sensing this change pushed himself against his wife more, matching her movements as she sucked him off, Vira again in appreciation for his trying to get her off began to flare her nose as she deepthroated him. As she went down she flared her nose, something Arandhel loved due to the sheer carnality of the act, where a proud sorceress like Vira would degrade herself to such a shameful level just to please him.

“Haa…. Vivi ..I can’t hold it anymore!” Arandhel said his voice strained on the edge of orgasm “GrRhaaaa..haaaa” he moaned as he ejaculated, his muscles tensed as he let out that deep, manly moan followed by volumes of thick, heavy cum shot out of his cock in so much force Vira was taken by complete surprise. Even while cumming Arandhel kept his hips moving for Vira and soon, as his cum was shot violently out his cock her muscles tensed and she began to twitch in orgasm, her hips shook violently in orgasmed followed by a clear stream of urine squirting out of her cunt and onto the base of her husband’s cock where it ran down to his balls and collected into the small crevices of his skin. As she orgasmed, she could not stop herself from donning an incredibly indecent expression, her eyes rolled into her skull, with each twitch from her orgasm her nose flared to its full capacity and her mouth sucked harder and harder onto her beloved husband’s cock.

Despite her powerful orgasm the horny woman still let her husband’s thick cum flow down her throat, she passionately drank every drop of his cum, not wasting a single bit. The back of her throat was caked in the thick breeding juice of her husband, its scent wafting from her throat into her nostrils where a combination of Arandhel’s cock scent and cum mixed together in a euphoric combination that prolonged the woman’s orgasm by some delightful seconds.

Arandhel breathed heavily, his chest rhythmically inflating and deflating as his beloved wife cleaned his entire cock with her tongue, every so often kissing parts of his cock. The wild look in her eyes showing no sign of dissipating as she kissed her husband’s cock flare.

“Your cum is so delicious, sweetheart” Vira said softly, with lust still burning in her eyes as she gently masturbated her husband’s cock “And you are truly virile to show almost no signs of slowing down despite that volume of cum in my mouth” she said playfully referring to how Arandhel’s cock was still very much hard and ready.

Without warning Arandhel shot up from where he lied down and kissed Vira deeply on the lips, an act that took her by surprise but some she welcome with great anticipation. Arandhel wrapped his arms around Vira’s shapely waist and laid her down. As their kiss broke, Arandhel angled his cock down and slowly lowered himself down Vira’s body kissing each part of her body as he went down. He kissed her neck, her chest, her breast, nipples and stomach all the way down to the woman’s soft, supple mound of Venus. Arandhel slowly kissed the woman’s adorable cunt and gently began licking and suckling on her clit in an effort to tease his wife who he knew was more than ready for another orgasm.

“Oh my….” Vira said softly as she slowly ran her fingers through Arandhel’s long black hair, pushing her pelvis up slightly to get more of his tongue on her pussy.

“Haaa….aahhh” Vira moaned audibly in her sweet, sultry voice before taking her right hand off her husband’s head and began playing with her right breast, gently squeezing it as her husband used his tongue to masterfully play with her clit. Vira began breathing harder as her husband ate her out, she slowly began moving her hips to match the motion of her husband’s tongue giving her deeper pleasure as time went by.  

“Mmm…” Arandhel moaned gently as he ate his wife out, slowly he used his lips to push back the hood of Vira’ clit and slowly he coiled his tongue around and against her clit. His soft tongue sending waves of pleasure throughout the sorceress’ body, Arandhel soon began using his fingers on Vira’s pussy. He slowly pushed in his middle and ring finger on his right hand into her precious hole, he was surprised at how tight her pussy was despite the rough pounding he usually gave her little cunt, he assumed this was the product of Vira’s many magical feats. Arandhel smiled as he willed his fingers in a “come-hither” motion, pressing on the behind of her clit as he continued to eat her out with newfound vigor as he heard his wife moan like a bitch in heat.

“H-Haaa~…. nhhh….nhhh” were the sounds Vira let out that audibly resounded off the cave walls as Arandhel had his way with her, soon she wrapped her legs around the man’s back. A gesture of lust let him know to don’t stop no matter what happens.

“Haaa~!......AAhh~” she moaned as Arandhel kept up his pace, slowly increasing his speed as each moan came out of his beloved wife’s mouth. Arandhel alternated his tongue between short, fast motions to more deep, prolonged, passionate motions enveloping her whole, throbbing clit with his tongue. As Arandhel continued to eat out his wife, his nostrils were filled with her gentle yet thick feminine scent as her cunt became more aroused by his actions.

“Haaaa…” he breathed shakily out of excitement, ensuring to inhale as close as he could to her adorable pussy to fill his chest with the delicate scent of the woman, he loved the most in this life. The scent of his woman revitalized him and soon his cock began throbbing in anticipation, leaking copious amounts of precum onto the floor of the cave as he voraciously ate out Vira’s pussy the woman’s body began tensing as if reaching her apex of lust, a clear sign to Arandhel that she was almost there.

Arandhel as if by command began increasing the speed of his efforts, lovingly and passionately attending to his wife’s clit with this tongue which at this point Vira thought was made of pure magic at how masterfully her husband worked her pussy. The speed of his fingers also increased, making audible squelching noises as he brought her to the cusp of her orgasm.

“H-Haaaahaa….Aaaahh…Ara…more..give me moree~” she moaned loudly her breaths getting deeper and more audible with each second, her eyes filled with lust and pleasure as she ran her fingers through Arandhel’s hair squeezing her breasts harder. As Arandhel became more aroused from eating out his beloved wife he produced more and more precum, that slowly filled the cave with his deep, masculine scent. Soon Arandhel had Vira on the very edge of orgasm, her moans resounding deeply in the cave and her face becoming flush with blood.

“AAaaaaahaaaaaa~” she moaned “a little m-more darling…..haaaa…aaaaahhhhaaaaa….” she could barely get the words out as she drowned in the pleasure Arandhel gave to her. She breathed the cave air that was now saturated with her husband’s musky, euphoric scent, as if on instinct h flared her nose as indecently as possible and breathed in as much of his scent, finally sending the sorceress into the deep throws of orgasm.

“A-Ahaaaaaaa~!” the moaned loudly as she orgasmed, her body twisting and twitching as her muscles tightened, much like her first orgasm her face had twisted from its usual, regal appearance to an undignified, erotic, carnal expression. Her nostrils again flared with each wave of orgasm, her mouth agape, gasping for air as her eyes rolled into her skull. Her legs began shaking from the sheer power of her orgasm, her stomach tightening as her cunt squirted out any remainder of her urine.

Arandhel quickly pulled himself up and hugged his wife tightly kissing her as the final waves of her earthshattering orgasm left her body. The Amazonian woman quickly reciprocated the kiss with much more intense passion and wrapped her arms around her beloved Yaksha tightly, her body still twitching gently, she gently re-wrapped her legs around Arandhel and clung to him to support herself.

Vira, looked into her husband’s eyes, her icy blue eyes staring straight into Arandhel’s deep, piercing brown eyes before kissing him again and again hugging him even tighter. “Ara…Ara I love you…I love you so much. Please stay with me…forever” she said, in a soft sultry yet vulnerable voice as she hid her face into the Yaksha’s chest.

Arandhel rolled over, with Vira still on him putting her on-top of him, his cock snug between her groin and with a simple kiss to Vira’s forehead he said in his gentle, sonorous voice “Vira Hensel, I will stay with you for an eternity and more...regardless of our situation, regardless of our plights, regardless of any affliction I shall stand by you as your husband” he said softly as he hugged his wife tighter. “

I make this promise to you, as you are the only woman who has ever captured my heart” he said softly kissing Vira’s forehead. Upon hearing Arandhel’s words Vira eyes filled with tears, the sorceress began crying softly, she looked into her beloved husband’s eyes and said with a gentle smile “Thank you…so much”.

Arandhel dried her tears and gently calmed his wife down, slowly her skin cooled to the touch from their escapades and her breathing went from a deep tempest to a gentle breeze. The woman laid on top of him, snuggled into his chest the gentle evening wind blew into the cave wrapping the lovers in a cool sheet of air as they kept eachother in a warm embrace. Arandhel listened to the wind and gently moved his hand in a pattern Vira did not recognize and slowly the winds of the cave formed a gentle song.

“It seems I’m not the only skilled mage here” Vira said softly, her head still on Arandhel’s chest.

Arandhel laughed gently “It’s a piece of old magic that allows the spirits of the winds to truly sing their gentle song” he said as he stroked Vira’s head, her blonde pixie cut hair now a shaggy mess from their lovemaking. “It sounds beautiful…” she said, her voice now much calmer and softer.

“Much like you…my dearest love” he said as he kissed her forehead, causing Vira to blush ever so slightly. As the two listened to the song of the wind Vira slowly lulled away into sleep, much to Arandhel’s disappointment as he intended to enjoy his human form with his beloved wife a bit longer…. but he couldn’t remain upset at her, she looked so beautiful as she slept on him.

Her light, pale skin looked as immaculate as marble under the lights of the braziers, her beautiful…no gorgeous face looked ever so peaceful asleep, her brow was relaxed, her eyes gently closed, her lips so delicately placed onto her face and her adorable pixie nose sniffling gently as she slept. She was the image of pure bliss…so much so she melted the Yaksha’s heart and all he could find himself doing was pulling a blanket over them, holding her close and following her to dreamland.


	4. Morning Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arandhel and Vira enjoy a heated morning, something they could have never done before as woman and beast, but something they felt they needed as man and wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I continued the fluffiness of chapter 3 into this new chapter, a lot of fluff is going to be at play here.....as well as copious amounts of disgustingly kinky sex.

Vira awoke with her head still on her husband’s chest, “Hmmm…...Mmmm” she moaned as she tried to wake, she opened her eyes and smiled at the blurry yet welcome view of her Arandhel still slumbering softly, she never notices how her husband looked so cute while he slept. She slowly moved her hands to her face and rubbed her eyes, finally pulling herself away from the gentle embrace of sleep, she yawned softly laying her head back onto Arandhel’s chest. His deep, rhythmic breaths reminded her of the tides of the ocean, slow, yet a deep strength resided in each breath.

She turned her head to the right as she laid on his chest, resting her ear onto him. Her hearing in her right ear became muffled as if she was lost in the depths of the ocean, she pricked her ears gently until she heard his heartbeat. A strong, steady beat that sounded like a drum in the man’s chest slowly thumped in Vira’s muffled hearing. The sorceress smiled as she heard her husband’s heartbeat, and without thinking tapped her finger gently onto Arandhel’s chest to the rhythm of his heart.

Her tapping slowly woke the Yaksha from his sleep, the sorceress looked up at him as he awoke. He winced his eyes gently before opening them and there he saw the love of his life staring at him, despite her just getting up, Vira was too beautiful for words to describe. Her blonde, pixie hair was ruffled from her sleep and rested gently on her head placing itself so delicately across her face giving her an almost otherworldly look as the streams of daylight enter the cave illuminating her face. Her eyes still mildly squinting from sleep, her nose lightly oily from the humidity of the cave and her lips curved into a gentle welcoming smile on her beautiful white skin that had just the slightest kiss of color to it. To Arandhel she was the visage of beauty.

Vira too was enamored by her husband, she admired his strong masculine features as the light from outside the cave covered…no embraced each of his features. His eyes, lit from the daylight seemed so much more beautiful to Vira, his strong brow detailed his beautiful, upturned, piercing eyes, his irises were blanketed in a soft, rich brown that Vira couldn’t pull herself away from. As Vira was hopelessly enamored by the beauty of her husband, Arandhel smiled softly, the sorceress noticed the gentle shades of pink that lined the interior of his lips as they slowly gradient out to a rich brown. She couldn’t help herself but smile as she nuzzled her adorable pixie nose against his.

Their gentle nuzzle turned into a warm kiss, as Vira wrapped her arms around her husband’s neck and Arandhel wrapping his arms around Vira’s waist, his hand slowly sinking lower and grabbing Vira’s big, plump ass. Their kiss slowly became more passionate, and graduated to a deep French kiss, the sorceress pulled herself higher onto the Yaksha, her breasts pressing hard against his chest as they continued to kiss, their passion slowly rising. Soon Arandhel’s cock came to life, slowly becoming engorged reaching half of its length as the kiss deepened.

Vira gently pulled away from the kiss, between her lips and Arandhel bridges of saliva were formed from the force and passion of their kiss. Both Arandhel and Vira breathed heavily, the bridges of saliva vibrated forcefully with their harsh breaths before they both began laughing gently. Vira gently began using her thumb to wipe away the saliva around her husband’s lips, eventually sucking her thumb clean once she got all the saliva off. Arandhel smiled gently and reciprocated the gesture, however as the Yaksha rubbed his thumb on Vira’s soft, plump lips she intentionally gave him the sluttiest face she could manage as his thumb rubbed gently on her lips. Arandhel surprised by this kept rubbing her lips until Vira stopped his thumb with her hand and slowly, yet very seductively put his whole thumb into her mouth and gently sucked off the saliva.

“Mmmm…” the sorceress moaned as she sucked his thumb, before slowly raising her head off Arandhel’s thumb and smiling seductively before putting her hands on Arandhel’s shoulders, pushing herself up on his body. As the blanket fell off of her and exposed her body, Arandhel could not help but admire his woman’s perfect body, her shapely neck, her pronounced collarbones, her large, soft, shapely breasts that once again rested perfectly on her body with no adjustment needed, her toned stomach, and her adorable soft naked plump pussy mound. Vira cleared her throat gently as if to get back Arandhel’s attention to her face, Arandhel promptly looked up at his wife’s face.

“Good morning, Ara” Vira said gently in her soft, sultry voice “I take it you like what you see?” she said as she gently rubbed herself on top of Arandhel, her plump ass-cheeks gently nudging his cock which he hadn’t noticed had reached its full length while he was staring at Vira’s body. Arandhel laughed gently and smiled, raising his hand to touch Vira’s face, slowly rubbing his thumb on her cheek before Vira cupped his hand with her own and gently nuzzled her face into her husband’s hand.

“Good morning, Vivi” he said in his deep, sonorous voice “I don’t just like what I see…I adore it” he said gently. Vira on hearing this gave her husband a seductive smirk and began rubbing her ass deeper onto his cock. The morning had just started but Vira’s needs were clear to Arandhel, he looked up into her cerulean blue eyes and saw the deep, burning lust in her eyes. A look that Arandhel loved, a look that told him that she wanted him….no needed him inside her.

“Ara…” Vira said wistfully as she ran her fingers down her stomach onto her pussy before rubbing her fingers gently on her mound “Since you took your form as a man….you’ve been pounding my poor little cunt into submission with that big, thick horse cock” she said as she maintained eye contact with her husband, gently grinding her ass against his cock more.

“When are you going to ravage my ass and pound my little asshole into submission too?” she said as she raiser her other hand to her lips, biting her index finger gently as the fingers on her pussy gently made their way down to her adorable clit that she desperately began fiddling with. Arandhel immediately shot up from where he laid down and wrapped his right arm around Vira’s waist and his left on her back, he kissed his wife deeply before laying her down onto the plush fabrics, gently turned her over with her back facing the roof of the cave. Vira laid her face down on her arms as she gently stretched and arched her back.

Arandhel gently kissed the nape of Vira’s neck and slowly worked his way down Vira’s body kissing and licking her delicate flesh until he reached her soft, plump backside. The Yaksha, using his two hands gently parted her thick, heavy cheeks and kissed her adorable, donut shaped hole. The Yaksha couldn’t help himself but to breathe in the scent of her ass, filling his chest with her odor that made his mind race with thoughts of deep, violent sex. Instinctively Arandhel began licking and sucking on Vira’s asshole, the sorceress couldn’t help herself but to pucker and tighten the hole with every deep lick.

“Mmmm…” Vira moaned gently as she arched her back more, exposing more of her plump, soft asshole as Arandhel quickly showed his appreciation for the gesture, slowly yet deeply rimming his wife’s adorable, pink, fuck hole. As Vira relaxed, her asshole began gaping gently from all the violent fucking Arandhel had given it as a horse.

“Hn…haaaaaa…aaaah…” Vira moaned softly as her mind raced in ecstasy, the sorceress genuinely began wondering if Arandhel’s tongue was truly made of magic for only a few minutes of rimming to have her moaning like a little whore in heat. Arandhel was so lost in eating his wife’s adorable asshole that he began pushing his tongue into her little gape and gently began tongue-fucking her asshole.

“Haa…Aaaaah…Ara…Ara, give me more~!” the slutty sorceress moaned as Arandhel obliged and deepened his tongue into her asshole, increasing the speed at which he tongue fucked her. Arandhel began breathing harder and harder as he became more excited, his already erect cock now a full-time precum factory as he enveloped his wife’s little pink fuck hole with his thick tongue.

Arandhel slowly calmed down his tongue and pulled it out before kissing his wife’s ass one more time, the sorceress knew that her stallion of a husband was ready to ravage her hole, she knew from the scent of his cock that had gotten so strong from his precum that her mind was going numb even from the faint traces of his scent alone.

“Ara, sweetheart your tongue is amazing…here…. a little treat for tongue fucking my little ass so well” she said in her sultry voice before letting out a loud, bassy fart an effort she used to rile up her husband, she knew well how much Arandhel loved her ass and everything with it. Arandhel greedily sniffed her treat to him, the man now breathed heavily from excitement, he could feel his own heartbeat banging in his chest, he couldn’t wait anymore, he wanted to be deep into Vira and violently pound her into submission till her whole body shuddered with orgasm.

Arandhel quickly spread Vira’s legs and forced the woman into doggy-style, the woman pushed her ass into the air and arched it without any hesitation, she wanted her stallion inside her, she wanted the sheer carnal violence of her dearest love with no sympathies. The couple quickly fixed themselves into position, Vira stuck her ass out unapologetically, her little pink fuck-hole puckering forcefully in anticipation as Arandhel parted her cheeks, gently rubbing the flare of his horse cock onto her hole, smearing her hole with his precum and without hesitation shoved his cock deep into her asshole.

“AAAAHAAAAaaa~!” Vira moaned loudly out of pleasure the cave reverberated with her moans, Arandhel put his hands on the woman’s waist and slowly yet very forcefully he slammed his cock into her asshole. With each, hard, violent, thrust the bones in Vira’s body shook, jolts of pleasure shot through her body straight to her brain, her breathing quickened and became deeper with every passing moment. With just a few violent thrusts her body melted in pleasure, her huge ass slammed by Arandhel’s tone muscular body making such loud, indecent, sloppy clapping sounds that echoed through the cave. But Vira felt no shame, she was with her husband, the man of her life, the one and only true paragon of her heart.

Vira, in the throws of her ecstasy turned her head and looked behind, from the corner of her eyes she saw her immaculate husband thrusting his cock faster and deeper into her. She saw each muscle in his body tense as he gained in speed, she saw the sweat slowly forming on his body and dripping from his forehead down onto his bulky, muscular chest running down his abs. The sight of him, even now as he fucked her senseless was so beautiful to her, she wanted to give him more. Vira, slowly began matching his thrusts and slammed her ass back onto Arandhel, a gesture they both appreciated, a gesture that made Vira’s insides turn into jelly with each slam and riled up her husband so much more that he thrusted his hips harder against Vira.

“AAAhhh…Haaaaaa~” Vira moaned as she slammed his hips back onto Arandhel harder and harder, slowly the woman stopped caring about everything but the feeling of her dearest husband deep inside her. The feeling of Arandhel’s huge horse cock pumping her insides, the sounds of her huge backside slamming against her husband’s powerful physique and the scent of the cave slowly becoming ripe with the raw scent of sex made her head spin, stimuli racked through her brain as her ass was pounded with so much vigor and strength that without those pills she swallowed days ago her body would have broken from the sheer force of Arandhel’s thrusts.

Soon Vira’s breathing became faster, her muscles tensed as she could feel herself reaching the edge of orgasm, without a second to think soon her little cunt forcefully squirted her urine out onto the fabrics below her.

“Aaaaah…Ara..Ara give me more…moree~!” she moaned as her body twitched with orgasm as her adorable cunt pushed volumes of urine out of her body, her pelvic muscles convulsing deeply in pleasure. Vira looked back at her husband once more, with a desperate wistful expression in her eyes, Arandhel heard her need for more.

“Haaa…. Rrrggh” Arandhel’s moans soon became deep, bestial growls. The Yaksha had reached his limit and he couldn’t hold himself back anymore, he couldn’t be gentle anymore, he wanted to fuck Vira senseless and breed her little shithole to call it his own.  He gripped the sorceress by her hips as tight as he can and wildly thrust his cock, with so much speed and force the skin on the sorceress’s ass soon went from a soft pink to a glowing red with the force of Arandhel’s thrusting alone.

“HAaa..AAahh…Ara…Ara…” the sorceress called the Yaksha’s name over and over as she drowned into deeper and deeper pleasure, soon her asshole finally gave out from his wild thrusting, Vira’s ass farted involuntarily as they fucked, the sounds of her ass slamming her husband with such speed and raw fury combined with her indecent sounds of her ass would make any woman feel ashamed. Instead Vira reached back with both hands, the Yaksha to quickly let go of her waist and held her hands, giving him even better leverage to ram his cock into her hole.

Vira’s asshole relentlessly filled the cave with resounding noises that would make a religious woman cry in shame and guilt, instead Vira felt her hold on reality slowly loosening. The sorceress’ face contorted into pleasure, her mouth remained agape as she breathed hard, saliva gently pooling at the tip of her tongue and flying everywhere with every single thrust. Her eyes had completely glazed over and rolled into her skull, her face completely flush leaving her once snow-white skin a hot pink.

With each thrust from Arandhel her ass farted louder and louder, the scent of it so deep and raw Arandhel breathed in deeper and deeper as he rammed her fuck hole…. the feeling of her husband’s cock slamming her insides into submission, drowning her in pleasure brought her closer to her own euphoria…soon with every other thrust she orgasmed, again and again her pussy visibly twitched and came, soaking the fabrics below her with her urine, pussy juice, anal juices mixed with Arandhel’s precum and her own saliva pouring out her mouth, with each wave of orgasm her nostrils flared indecently, filling her nose with a combined scent of so many things that kept Vira immersed in her deep euphoria. A shameful sight to behold but one she embraced wholeheartedly as this euphoria was one lovingly crafted by her beloved Arandhel.

“HAaaaaaaargh!!!” Arandhel grunted as he finally came into her ass his muscular body tensed, he felt his arms tensing alongside his abs as he shot volumes of cum out his urethra flooding Vira’s farting fuck hole with his thick, heavy, cum that filled up her entire ass all the way up her intestines and made her stomach swell.

“GRRRnnnn……..H-Hrrnn…..” he moaned with every thrust, and each thrust filling the sorceress with more and more of his cum, his asshole tightening with each shot of cum that left his body, Vira’s ass began to overflow with his cum, his cock the only thing keeping the massive volume inside of her.

Arandhel breathed heavily and quickly let go of Vira’s hands, he leaned over his wife, frantically kissing her back that was drenched in sweat. He turned her over onto her back, his cock still buried deep in her asshole, keeping the cum inside and he saw his sweet wife, her breathing deep and raspy, her skin hot to the touch, her indecent expression plastered onto her face, her hair dripping in sweat, her nostrils flaring with each breath and her mouth agape as she breathed and her eyes filled with a satisfied yet longing expression, Arandhel leaned down and kissed his wife, he pulled her back from her ocean of euphoria, Vira quickly threw her arms around her husband and held him close.

“Ara….Ara…I’m going to cum again…haaa….haaa…..look at me my love…see the pleasure you bring meeee~! ” she screamed as she orgasmed once more, the feeling of her being filled with so much cum, the scent of such raw sex in the air, her indecent tendencies while her beloved husband rammed her ass into submission, the numerous orgasms she hard all piled up on eachother till she orgasmed one more time.

Her pussy red and raw from orgasm visibly twitched as she came, not a single drop of urine was left for her to squirt out, but every pelvic muscle convulsed and tightened. Her face retained its indecent expression, her eyes rolled into her skull, her mouth agape and her nostrils indecently exposed flared as her body twitched in orgasm, with each twitch her asshole tightened, milking the remaining cum out of Arandhel’s cock, as if her body itself wanted his cum in a way that Vira herself couldn’t understand.

Arandhel looked in awe as he saw his wife orgasm so indecently in front of him. The Yaksha finally regained himself from his blind need to breed and quickly kissed the woman, holding her close as her final twitches left her body. Vira reciprocated, once more her stallion of a husband had more than delivered and once more, he was the bastion for her to gently fall back into reality.

“Ara…dearest you were wonderful~!” she said pressing her forehead against his as she looked into his eyes and kissed him tenderly, her breath still hard and ragged.

“Ara…my dear could you let me relieve myself of all your…haaa…. love?” she said smiling softly as she gently pat her stomach, referring to the volume of cum Arandhel had pumped into her.

“Yes, of course my dear” he said in a hard, ragged breath mildly embarrassed at how much he had actually pumped into Vira’s ass. He gently pulled out his cock which had the effect of a stopper on a bottle of champagne, Arandhel’s cum flowed out of Vira’s ass forcefully, her asshole prolapsed as the cum shot out of her before eventually calming into a gentle dripping.

“H-HHNNnnn” Vira groaned as she tightened her muscles to push out as much of Arandhel’s cum as possible. Arandhel laid at her side, holding her hand as she pushed out his cum. The Yaksha kissed her lips gently as she pushed out the last bit, surprisingly there was no shit this time, but he decided not to comment as Vira was much too weak for anymore excitement. The Yaksha gently run his fingers on Vira’s prolapsed hole and slowly pushed on it, gently pushing her prolapse back into her body.

“Haaa….Haa…..Haaa…Ara…my dearest you really went to town on me there..” she said resting a hand on his cheek. Arandhel in an attempt to help his dear wife recover sat up and leaned against a bunch of pillows beckoning her to come lean against him for support. Vira obliged and shuffled over, she sat between Arandhel’s legs and leaned back onto his body.

“Haa…I’m sorry Vivi…...I got haa..really carried away there with everything that happened...” he said blushing slightly as he hugged her, and pulled her close “What happened just now was..haaa amazing….it felt so good and so…..right…haaa….I’d be lying if I said I wanted it to end…” he said gently in his sonorous voice as he kissed Vira on her scalp, his heartbeat still pounding in his chest.

“Haaa…..Ara…Haa I’m not lying when I say this…haa…that was the best anal you’ve ever given me…haa..” she said, her voice still shaky from her ragged breathing, pounding heart and repeated orgasms “I don’t blame you….haa..for saying you didn’t want it to end…truthfully neither did I…haaa…oooh..Gooods..” she moaned as she rubbed her stomach.

“haa…. A-Are you hurt?” Arandhel asked gently, worry beginning to set on his face thinking he caused Vira harm when he lost control of himself.

“No, No I’m fine my stomach is just a bit sore.” She looked up into Arandhel’s eyes and saw how his expression had darkened with worry and concern “Don’t look so worried Ara, I have several healing spells cast onto my body at any given time, any problem is being dealt with as we speak.  In any event…haaa, I quite enjoyed it when you lost yourself just now, my ass has never been fucked so hard before…haaa…even now I can still feel my ass twitch with pleasure” she said with a smirk on her face as her heartbeat slowly calmed down along with Arandhel’s.

“You…you could tell?” he said a bit concerned “When…when I lost it?” he said, his voice low. Vira quickly took Arandhel’s face in her hand and looked him in the eyes.

“Ara…you are my husband, I know everything about you.  I don’t hate you for losing yourself, I lost myself too, we were…haaa….two lovers lost in heated, bestial lust” she coined almost poetically “I loved you when you lost yourself as I love you now when you have yourself, so long as it’s with someone you love, there is no shame….right?” she said encouragingly, repeating his words causing Arandhel to smile.

“I love you, Vivi” Arandhel said hugging his wife tighter, Vira responding by wrapping her arms around her husbands as he tightened his embrace “and I love you, Ara”.

To make their tender moment as perfect as possible, Vira pulled a non-drenched blanket over them and snapped her fingers. Soon the hearth of the cave roared to life and a gold platter with two glasses flew through the air from the back of the cave where all the foodstuffs were kept and landed at next to the lovers, still in their embrace. Vira snapped her fingers again and soon a bottle of Granian spring water -well known for its hydrating capabilities- flew into her hand, she poured the glasses full and soon the couple drank together, gently nestled in each other’s warmth.

“Well…haa…I knew you were a powerful and well accomplished sorceress Vira…haa..but I am very impressed at this” Arandhel said as he drank the spring water, his body quickly revitalized with just a few sips.

“Hmm” she said gently “Ara I am a woman of class and culture.  I know well how to treat a guest…. a lover….” she said softly before kissing Arandhel’s lips “and even better...haa…a husband...” she said much softer in her sultry voice, kissing him again.

Arandhel laughed and held his woman close, together they looked out the cave and enjoyed the scenery of the lake in the fading hours of the morning, their bodies recovering from their intense lovemaking. Slowly their breathing steadied, and their hearts stopped racing. Together the couple shared simple nothings, gentle conversation, small gestures of love and held eachother close as the hearth of the cave crackled gently, they admired the view but at the same time enjoyed each other’s company to fullest extent as they weathered out the cold morning together. A tender moment as husband and wife, one of their many to come.


	5. A Proper Marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their morning fun, the lovers talk of their marriage and make a decision that they would never regret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know since the start of this story, I wrote "husband" and "wife" but they were more endearing terms as you'll see. Also my new semester started so I won't be frequent with the story anymore. New chapters might come once a week or once every two weeks.

“Ara, sweetheart I need to wash up now” Vira said softly as she looked up at Arandhel still leaning her back onto him after their passionate morning. Arandhel looked down, locking eyes with the sorceress before he reached down with the intent of kissing his wife, as their lips locked the couple’s eyes closed as they shared a gentle yet passionate kiss. As they pulled their lips away from eachother Vira playfully nuzzled her nose onto Arandhel’s with a warm smile on her face.

“Are you going to the lake to wash off?” he said in his usual sonorous, yet gentle voice “Or are you planning on using that bathtub?” he said gesturing to the large granite vessel.

“Oh, definitely the bathtub, I need a good warm soak after that morning…. excitement” she said in an exasperated, yet sultry voice, smirking gently at Arandhel. The Yaksha laughed gently and slowly loosened his embrace, allowing Vira the chance to stretch her body.

“Hnnnnnnnn….Aaahhh” she moaned as she stretched her arms and back before throwing off the blanket,  leaning herself forward using her arms to keep balance and eventually pushing her body up onto her feet. As she rose up Vira’s beautiful, soft backside jiggled gently, the sorceress now on her feet stretched once more, letting out little whimpers of effort before breathing out, releasing her stretch.

Arandhel looked on as he saw Vira stretching, he admired her body in all its beauty, even the blemishes on her skin, the little flat moles that decorated her back back, the small dimples above her plump ass, the little bits of visible cellulite on the outside of her plump yet muscular thighs. Even the small scar behind her knee seemed so perfect to him.

“Ara~” she called playfully as she noticed him staring at her body “I take it you like what you see?” she said in a light, playful voice as she slowly moved her hips side to side. Arandhel smiled and got up slowly, he hugged Vira from behind and gently pressed his cock against her plump ass, despite being flaccid the Yaksha still had an impressive length to him. He wrapped his arms around Vira’s waist and kissed her foreheard.

“I adore what I see, Vivi.  No, more than adore I worship what I see and love every single bit of it” as he said those words into Vira’s ears the sorceress couldn’t help herself but smile, she immediately spun around in his arms and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Arandhel responded to the kiss with vigor, deepening the gesture and slowly moving his hands down Vira’s waist onto her large, plump, soft yet muscular ass. His fingers sinking into the supple flesh of her backside as their kiss deepened. As their lips parted Vira looked into Arandhel’s eyes.

“To think I would find a man who could say that he worships me without a single blush or laugh…” she said, her expression softening as she gazed deeper into Arandhel’s eyes “Arandhel…..I love you, and just as you worship me…I worship you” she said in a soft voice, still looking into Arandhel’s deep, brown eyes.

“I love you too Vira…my wonderful wife” he said as he held her close nuzzling his head onto hers. Vira gently pulled away from Arandhel’s embrace and walked over to the tub, as she put her hand on the edge of the tub, she turned her head back, looking at her immaculate husband in her peripheral.

“Ara…if you want you could join my bath…I’m sure I could…accommodate you...” she said in her sultry voice her hips gently moving from side to side, a little gesture to get Arandhel to agree. The Yaksha obliged to her invite and joined her, he stood next to and kissed her head through her messy blonde hair.

“I truly don’t mind joining you, but I’ll admit to never having used any human methods of hygiene. Yaksha always preferred natural sources of water to clean themselves” he said softly as Vira turned on the taps of the tub, filling the vessel with clean, warm water magically purified from the lake through the odd metal cylinder towards the entrance of the cave. Arandhel looked on in curiosity as he saw Vira pull out various bottles and bags from a satchel that laid at the foot of the tub, she gently pour various sweet-smelling fluids into the water, the scent of vanilla and roses soon filled the cave.

“I can believe that, Yaksha were known to be fond of water sources like rivers, streams, lakes and oceans.  The old texts at the magic academy say that the best way to find a Yaksha would be to wait till midnight where you could catch them clean themselves in their true form in any natural water source illuminated by the moon’s light” Vira said as she opened a small bag and poured an array of multi-colored rose petals into the bath. “And as a horse I’m sure the stable hands just washed you down when you were still property of the Fyla’s and after I purchased the property, I kept you clean myself”

“Your academy is well versed in Yaksha and their habits, are we that popular?” he said inquisitively as he ran his fingers through the warm water, still staring at Vira meticulous pre-bath ceremony as she soon pulled out candles and placed them around the edge of the tub.

“Well, in a way yes.  At the academy, when we learned of magical creatures our lecturer, Eliza Raventhorpe told us that Yaksha and their female counterpart Yakshini can come in many shapes and forms, they are benevolent guardians of nature and sources of natural magic and have been known to fall in love with humans” Vira recalled as she snapped her fingers lighting the candles instantly before going into the tub, immersing her body in the warm waters letting out a gentle sigh of relief. The sorceress beckoned Arandhel to come in as well, he accepted and soon entered the waters, immersing himself in the sweet-smelling waters, leaning back into the tub to the right of Vira, holding her hand below the surface of the water before Vira continued.

“Eliza spoke of Yaksha passionately, she spoke of their beauty, their grace, their resilience, their intelligence, their magical ability and their sexual prowess all in increasingly deep detail. But one thing she said that stuck with the class more than anything was the fact that although they can fall in love with humans, they have an impressively long lifespan, and in some cases can outlive their partner. She went on to say how some Yaksha use nature magic to prolong the lifespan of their human partners through a ritual of some kind, but as mages we would need no such ritual as out lifespans are naturally long through the practice of magic.” Vira said as she shuffled closer to Arandhel, turning her body and laying on top of Arandhel, her breasts pressing against his chest forcefully.

“Eliza, then made a joke to the class. Saying how a for those future mages who wish to settle down with someone can look to a Yaksha for company, they are the perfect partners for any magical practitioner” Vira said as she looked into Arandhel’s eyes before taking a rose petal from the waters and gently brushed his kissable lips.

“Your academy is very well informed” he said chuckling softly as he gently put his arms around Vira’s waist, nuzzling his nose softly with hers.

“On the topic of settling down, do you remember when we did our little…marriage?” Arandhel said gently, admiring Vira’s beautiful face. The sorceress sighed gently, swooning lightly before her face melted into a smile and a gentle laugh came out of her as she recalled their marriage.

“It’s difficult to forget, I remember it came up a little after a month of us starting our…. relations” she said as she gently closed her eyes and sighed softly with a smile on her face.

“I remember how aroused we both were for that month, it was like every time I stepped into the stable your cock roared to life and your musk was…. Gods on high I thought I was going crazy. I washed and maintained you like a mad woman thinking the scent was as a result of you being stuck in an old stable for so long.  It was only until I took, I cast those identification spells and did some reading I learnt that the smell were your pheromones,” the sorceress said with an exasperated sigh while Arandhel laughed softly.

“Even in form as a horse, I thought you were the most beautiful living creature on the face of the earth Vivi. Plus, I am a Yaksha, it is very difficult for us to hide our arousal, those “pheromones” were actually a natural scent all Yaksha and Yakshini give off when they’re aroused, to our partners it smells delectable and the scent becomes stronger closer to our sexual organs” he said as he held his woman tight under the surface of the warm, rose and vanilla scented water.

“I’ll admit to not knowing that about Yaksha, but it does explain a lot about you, your…very…enjoyable scent, and why I love it so deeply” the sorceress said softly, playfully flaring her nose at the Yaksha, smirking before Arandhel kissed Vira’s nose and gently nuzzled his against hers.

“It was that month that I got curious about you my wonderful stallion, your strong, hard body and that massive cock.  I started with just touching and smelling for the first week, then sucking, licking and eventually I started wanting you inside me. But you were huge, even by stallion standards so I spent a lot of my time stretching my ass, it was to the point where I incorporated ass stretching it in almost everything I did because I fucking wanted that cock, Ara” Vira said biting her lip as she looked into Arandhel’s eyes, running her right hand down the Yaksha’s strong, muscular body and gently started masturbating his cock.

“And I wanted to bury my cock deep inside that ass, I wanted to see you writhing in ecstasy, see you cum over and over till your legs give out…” he said bringing his face closer to Vira’s, as if on instinct the Yaksha reached down  with his right hand and gently played with Via’s cunt, she felt silky on Arandhel’s fingers, despite being under the water she was already incredibly wet and her clit was fully erect, the Yaksha gently played with the sorceress’s needy cunt that yearned for his immediate attention.

“I remember when I finally took your cock in me…haa…Ara, it was magical….I never felt like that in my entire life….haa…no man, no woman, nothing in my whole world…haa ever felt as good as you…haa” she said as she rubbed Arandhel’s cock, the large shaft becoming engorged with every stroke of sorceress’s hands. As Vira brought her face closer to Arandhel the couple shared each other’s breath. Arandhel looked at Vira and was completely enamored by her, and Vira the same to Arandhel.

“I remember Vivi…hnn…I remember that night…haa…out of lust…out of desperation you named me your husband…and I decided to call you my wife…it was immoral..haa  a marriage of woman and beast…but it felt so good…you felt so good, everything felt so right…I was willing to forgo the rules of nature for you…I wanted you so badly, Vira…Vira…I love you” Arandhel said, pulling himself closer, pressing his forehead against Vira’s as his hands flew in a flurry on Vira’s horny clit, the sorceress used her left hand to gently finger her cunt as Arandhel worked her clit.

“Hnn…Ara…Ara I wanted you too….Gods damn it I want you now....haa and I want you forever….hnnn Arandhel I love you, I love you, I love you!” Vira moaned as she pressed her nose bridge against Arandhel’s the sorceress stared into the Yaksha’s deep eyes with so much love and passion, without thinking her hand moved faster and faster on Arandhel’s thick, long shaft. Soon the lovers shared breath turned into a deep, passionate kiss, the couple’s lips pressed against eachother with so much force Vira thought her lips were going to pop but couldn’t care less, she wanted Arandhel in all his carnal fury and Arandhel wanted Vira in all her lustful opulence.

 

The lovers enveloped each other’s tongues in their passionate embrace closing their eyes as they let their passions take them, the smell of rose and vanilla ripe in the air, their hands flying in a lustful frenzy, each trying to get the other to cum so desperately. Their passion was so deep, wild, base and carnal and the lovers savored every last second of their embrace until finally.

“H-Hmmmm M-M-hmmm …mmhm….mhmm” Vira moaned, her moaning was completely muffled by her kiss with Arandhel with every moan she exhaled violently out her nose, keeping her mouth firmly planted onto her husbands, the sorceress pushed her forehead against Arandhel’s, as she came her body tightened and twitched gently in orgasm. Her cunt tightened around her fingers while it gently squirted out her pee with every, single, euphoric twitch of her pussy as she orgasmed. Her hands still a flurry on Arandhel showing no sign of stopping as she finally got her husband to orgasm.

“Hmmmmm,….MMmmmm….Mmmhhhhh” Arandhel moaned, his moaning muffled in the same fashion to Vira, as his huge, meaty, thick shaft tightened under the sorceress’s fingers letting out a large load of his cum that shot out the flare of his cock and kept flowing as he involuntarily tightened his core and chest with each orgasmic twitch, volumes of cum shot out of him and gently flowed down his shaft, onto the veins of his cock and gently pooling in his huge balls before leaking into the bathwater. The Yaksha pressed his forehead against the sorceress and rubbed her clit gently even after her orgasm.

As the couple eventually calmed down, the scent of rose and vanilla still lingered between them. They opened their eyes and looked at eachother, in a small silent yet tender moment they were dumbfounded. They felt so close, closer than words could describe, closer than flesh could ever make them. It was a feeling no magic could ever replicate, a once in a lifetime feeling of closeness and intimacy. Vira laid her head gently on Arandhel’s chest and looked into his eyes, she felt such elation, such happiness that no smile in the world and no words could ever convey. Arandhel felt the same feeling, a deep power they couldn’t understand pulled them to eachother in a way that they could only embrace, slowly their lips met, and they shared another kiss. Not as passionate as their last, but tender, gently and full of love and care. Their gentle silence was broken by the sorceress.

“Arandhel…you married me as a beast all that time ago, but I want you to marry me as woman, I want to give myself to you in the way the Gods intended” Vira said gently, her voice dreamy as she stared into her beloved’s eyes.

“Vira, my dear of course. I will marry you as a man, to be yours forever” Arandhel said, his voice just as dreamy as he wrapped his hands around his one true love and looked into her eyes. Vira’s eyes were filled with love, her whole visage seemed to melt from the affection they shared, a smile broke on her face as she heard the words and gently her tears pooled.

“There is an old shrine to the Old Gods deep in the woods that was made by the elves in the days they lived in the forest still, its location was lost in the annals of time but I know where it is….we can be married there…the elves called it the _Silif corda -o i maranwë meldo…._ if you wish we could be married there” Arandhel admired his woman, how in the aftershocks of her orgasm she could still look so beautiful, her blonde pixie cut hair was wet and messy, sweat beaded on her brow, her icy blue eyes were filled with love, the nostrils of her adorable upturned nose flared gently with every hard breath, her beautiful, full, pink lips agape as she breathed out, her high cheekbones adorned her face, her sharp small jawline that gave her a regal appearance, even her fair white skin that had become flushed with blood turning it light pink made her seem so beautiful. To Arandhel there could be no one else more beautiful than his beloved Vira.

“ _Silif corda -o i maranwë meldo…..._ The shrine of the destined lovers, the elvish were always very poetic…. very well, our venue is set” she said cheerfully as she looked at Arandhel, stared at his features that looked as if the Gods themselves crafted this man. His long black hair that seemed to rest effortlessly on him, his strong brow that was covered in sweat, his sharp piercing determined eyes, his strong aquiline-esque nose that just like hers flared with each hard breath, kissable lips that had such a gentle shade of pink to them before gradienting out to his rich light caramel brown skin and Gods his features were almost otherworldly as if an artist chiseled each feature from his strong cheekbones to his square jaw out of marble.

“That settles it then, just one more thing to do.” He said before getting up in the tub, Vira immediately got off of him in surprise staring at the Yaksha with interest s he walked to the lower end of the massive tub before kneeling down and holding Vira’s hand in an open palm. Vira immediately knew what he was going to do, the proud sorceress began to blush profusely.

“Lady Vira Hensel, would you take I Arandhel as your husband in the eyes of the Gods, to have and to hold, to keep you warm during the cold and ice, to stand by you in sickness and health, to fight beside you in times of strife, to share your bed and to be the champion of your heart forevermore?” he said in his sonorous voice as he held Vira’s hand and stared into the sorceress’s eyes. Her tears finally pooled to their limit and the sorceress began crying, tears of happiness gently streamed down her face as she smiled brightly, her face almost red from blushing before nodding her head profusely.

“I Vira Hensel, take you Arandhel to be my husband in the eyes of the Gods. I do Ara…I do!” she said in a shaky, loud voice before pushing herself up and towards Arandhel the rose and vanilla scented water sloshed around her as she rushed to him, wrapping her arms around him forcefully kissing him as tears ran down her cheeks. Arandhel held her and deepened the kiss, the couple’s skin burned with passion as they melted in each other’s arms.

“I do…I do…Gods Ara I do.” She said in a soft whimpering voice as their kiss broke, Arandhel pressed his head against hers. The couple stared into each other’s eyes and kissed once more, a gentle loving kiss that melted both of their hearts.

“Vivi, let’s go now, let’s get married properly this time. With the Gods as our witness and as man and woman” Arandhel said in his sonorous voice as a gently smile formed on his face before turning into a bright, beaming smile as he nuzzled his nose against Vira’s.

“Mhmm, let’s go Ara, I want to be your wife, properly this time” she said sniffling softly as she dried her tears, the two quickly shot out of the tub, Vira snapped her fingers and the candles immediately extinguished, the tub drained quickly but the scent of roses and vanilla was still ripe in the air and on the lovers’ skin. Vira shot to her dresser and fingered through it quickly getting some towels throwing one to Arandhel while she dried herself off, she quickly put on an ankle height ornate white dress that had an array of red jewels, gold beads and exquisite threadwork patterns all throughout the neck of the dress   and using various magic toiletries had her hair and makeup done within seconds.

Arandhel dried his skin and hair, and looked on in awe at how quickly Vira got herself ready, the woman was like a typhoon charging through the cave, saying magic incantations for rows of exquisite jewelry to line her body, snapping her fingers for her shoes to fly onto her feet and soon she was ready, She was a visage of noble beauty, she looked prim, proper, yet at the same time an enchanting, ethereal beauty. She quickly walked to the opening of the cave and looked back at Arandhel, who was still completely naked.

“Oh…you don’t have clothes do you Ara?” Vira said inquisitively as she stared at her naked husband, something she enjoyed greatly but now she felt embarrassed leaving her husband in the nude while she dressed herself up and looked like a visage of opulence. Arandhel laughed gently and walked over to Vira, admiring her in her beautiful clothing that even a Yaksha could appreciate.

“I don’t but, I don’t necessarily need it” he said softly before walking out of the cave before looking back at Vira. The Yaksha looked at Vira and gently snapped his fingers, in a gentle flash of green light and the scent of freshly cut grass the Yaksha had turned into his most preferred form, that of a black stallion. Vira impressed by his transformation and walked over to Arandhel, she put her hand on his head and gently stroked his fur as she looked into his eyes.

“This takes me back, stroking your fur and feeding you apples in the afternoon before we ended up doing horribly shameful things in the fleeting hours of the evening into the night” Arandhel whinnied in delight causing Vira to laugh in a gentle voice.

“As energetic as a horse as you are a man” Vira said softly as she climbed on top of the horse “But you being a Yaksha does make more sense as to why you never let me put a saddle on you. Ow! As much as I love you Ara my cunt, ass, groin inner thighs and well my entire pelvis if I’m being honest are going to die if I have to keep sitting on you bareback like this.” She said as she swung her legs over the stallion, the sorceress had no patience to ride in some “lady-like” style, she quickly settled in onto the Stallion’s back as he snorted impatiently.

“Ara, dearest. I’m trying to get comfortable, be patient else I will forcefully put a saddle on you like the last time.” She said in a stern yet sultry voice, Arandhel decided to comply and bobbed his head waiting for Vira, soon she was well seated and held on tightly to the stallion’s neck.

“Okay, I’m re—AAAaahh!!” Vira shouted as Arandhel bucked before racing off in the direction of their destination. The black stallion shot through the woodlands with grace and speed. Vira’s shouts of fright soon turned into shouts of joy as Arandhel forded rivers, leaped over downed trees and bound over a menagerie of obstacles.

“Haha!” the sorceress laughed at the top of her lungs in enjoyment as Arandhel charging faster with the winds at their back, blasting through the meadow at a speed Vira never dreamed of reaching on a horse. Vira looked back and her manor was slowly disappearing into the horizon, but she didn’t care, she was with Arandhel and her heart felt free as Arandhel blasted through the land at a blazing speed.

“Ara!  This is amazing~!” Vira shouted as Arandhel snorted, gaining in even more speed as he reached a ravine with a river flowing right through it. Vira saw the ravine and got increasingly concerned, but she felt her beloved’s muscles move under his skin, gliding with the efficiency a dwarven machine could only hope to achieve. She felt his heart beat like a drum under her and with each second, she felt herself braver and braver, she held onto the stallion’s neck as tightly as she could.

“Ara! Let’s do it!” she yelled confidently, the stallion whinnied and bolted for the ravine, jumping just in time. As they flew through the air it felt like time stopped for Vira, she felt like she was flying, she felt so free and so confident. She hugged her stallion tighter and soon they landed on the opposite side of the ravine, Arandhel snorted as they landed and the stallion as if nothing happened raced off further to their destination. After what felt like an hour or two the afternoon sun showed its presence and they finally reached their destination.  

“Goodness,” the sorceress said in awe before jumping off Arandhel who promptly turned back into a man in another flash of green and cut grass, she sorceress stared at the elven structure and examined it, analyzing every bit of it and its impressive architecture. More impressive than its architecture was the fact that it was still standing after so many years in one piece. At the top of the temple the words: _Silif corda -o i maranwë meldo_ were engraved in beautiful, ornate elven writing.

The temple was indeed very elvish in nature, the entire temple was made of marble and stylized beautifully, vines and other plants wrapped around the entire structure, growing in the crevices and the cracks of the structure almost as if the earth itself refused for the temple to fall apart. At the entrance two large marble columns were erected as supports, the columns beautifully decorated with elven detailing with the columns bending at one point and fusing to a single point. On either side of the entrance large “window” like structures had been carved out of the stone itself in plant-like patterns with small pieces of colored glass inhabiting the spaces between each pattern.

As Vira stepped on the threshold of the temple a gently breeze blew in behind her into the temple as if the structure itself took in a breath of air. She gasped in awe at the beautiful stone mural that was done on the marble floor of the moon that was so well crafted that even though the temple had so much greenery growing out of it, from wild flowers in the cracks to, to full rose bushes growing out of the ground and sprouting onto the walls themselves, to acacia trees acting as supports in the corners of the temple the entire scene was almost ethereally beautiful. The sorceress looked around the temple, each wall had the same strange window carvings that delicately decorated the entire structure, despite it feeling vacant and empty she felt a strong magic permeate the air, she looked in awe and wonder at how the temple’s insides lit up under the afternoon sun, the multi-colored pieces of glass that adorned the empty spaces of the window carvings showered the room gently in complementing shades of red, gold, green and yellow.

In the center front of the room laid an altar and behind it another stone window with the multi-colored glass, however this one was missing some pieces of the glass and looked as if it was done so intentionally. Vira looked out the window and saw the most beautiful, breathtaking view of a gentle river and the Nyrian mountains, mountains said to have been crafted by the earth Goddess Nyria herself.

Arandhel walked into the temple slowly, smiling softly at seeing his beautiful Vira in the temple, her mouth agape with wonder, her eyes brimming with awe and her adorable pixie hair messy from their riding. The sorceress looked at the walls and saw all the fine arboreal engravings all throughout the marble walls, then the finally looked up and saw the roof, a patchwork of stone and acacia tree branches woven together, supporting the roof strongly while at the same time letting in small filters of the yellow afternoon sun. Her eyes looked around tracing the light until she saw her Arandhel. His light caramel brown skin glowed in the filters of the sunlight, his long, luscious, wavy, black hair streamed down his head onto his shoulders. His hard, strong body and masculine features that made him look so roguish  embraced the sunlight and lit him up, the occasional acacia tree shadow being cast on him from the movement of the branches dancing in the afternoon gale. The Yaksha looked like a benevolent statue made by the Gods themselves, the sorceress had never seen an image of such perfection before.

She was so overwhelmed, the temple itself was an architectural and magical wonder and Arandhel….so immaculate the sorceress didn’t know if to cry, smile uncontrollably or just throw herself at him to make powerful, sweet, sensual love to him until he begged for mercy. The Yaksha simply smiled at Vira, gently walked towards her and kissed her lips, slowly. A simple kiss, something they shared time after time, made Vira’s heart melt. As their kiss ended and their lips slowly parted, she looked into Arandhel’s deep, brown eyes that were gently lit up by filtered light of the sun.

“Ara…this place is…. it’s…it’s absolutely perfect...” the sorceress said smiling softly before throwing herself into Arandhel’s arms, the Yaksha immediately hugged her and smiled gently.

“I’m glad you think so Vivi, this place is a special place to me. Before I was captured, I visited this place often when I was looking for answers or guidance. Vira, I want this place to mean as much to you as it does to me…...we’ll have our own little wedding here under the light of the moon, in full view of the Gods” Arandhel said softly as he held his sorceress tighter, kissing her forehead gently.

“Mhmm, we’ll do it, together this time and properly.  As man and wife” Vira said as she looked up, beaming with happiness as the words came out of her mouth. “I’m…. assuming we’re doing an elven marriage?” she said softly with a gentle warmth to her words.

“Y-Yes…my being a Yaksha I do not have gold or…other fineries of human life to facilitate a human marriage…and Yaksha have always done elven marriages, the elves embraced the loved the earth while humans tried to break and bend it…I.. I understand if you would want a human marriage…. all I can offer is my love, my knowledge, my being and this place,”He said gesturing to the temple looking down sadly “….I don’t have riches, or any of the things you’re probably used to..Vivi…I’m sorry..” he said with audible shame in his voice.  

“Ara, your love means more to me than any amount of gold,” Vira soft softly, as she stared into her beloved Yaksha’s eyes that were clouded with sadness, that was a sadness she knew well, a sadness that she had kept in her heart for years was all over her beloved’s eyes the sadness of feeling judged and unworthy, all of a sudden Vira’s chest filled with fire and she blurted out angrily “Fuck the fineries and the foolish, shallow high society of humans and their petty existences…...I love you and I want you, I don’t want a metal ring with a big lump of stone, fuck that I want you…and you alone…” Vira said, her voice becoming tender before pressing Arandhel’s hand against her breasts. “Ara, I want you to rip this dress off of me, rip every single bit of clothing off and tear me away from that horrible society, their shallow, prying eyes, their loveless caresses, their materialistic hellhole called high society….I want you to tear me away from all of it and love me as your equal…as your wife” Vira’s voice quivered softly as the words left her mouth, her breathing hard and her eyes pooled with tears.

She had let out all her frustrations in a way she never told anyone, she was a high-class mage, a social icon, a celebrity of the higher class, but she hated it. She hated the pressures, she hated the lecherous stares of officials on her body, the scornful whispers of wives. She was tired of it all, she would willingly cast it all aside for her husband, the only being within a whole world of men and women that saw her as human, that didn’t see her as a good fuck, a nice pair of breasts, a nice ass or some slut because of her well-developed body. In that moment of Vira’s pure fury and frustration Arandhel understood her better, he understood her advances towards him as a noble steed. It wasn’t out of blind lust, it was out of pain she sought the intimacy of a noble beast as opposed to the twisted demons hiding in the skins of men and women. She was in pain all this time, she carried a burden in her heart that she was forced to wear effortlessly through her life, like a leash around her neck. It wasn’t right.

Arandhel, his hand still on Vira’s breast, her breathing becoming ragged and her pooling tears gently overflowing down her fair skin, tracing her regal features as it gently dropped onto her dress. The Yaksha pulled Vira close and kissed her deeply, he could feel her tears against his skin, she was in so much sorrow. Those demons hurt his beloved, they damaged her, they harassed, prodded and pried, but she had to bare it all for their society. A tempest brewed in the Yaksha’s chest, he was enraged……he wanted to free his beautiful Vira.

As their kiss broke the Yaksha forcefully tore off her dress, ripping it to pieces off her body, buttons, beads and jewels flew all over the temple, the Yaksha angrily tore piece after piece off her body. Her dress in shreds the only thing left was her undergarments, the Yaksha held onto her bra and ripped it off, freeing her breasts that he loved so much, he tore off her garters, stocking and panties until Vira was completely naked. The sorceress wrapped her arms around her Yaksha and kissed him passionately, her tears still flowing profusely from the years of torment she had to bare, but at the same time her heart felt free. Despite being completely naked, she felt safe, she felt warm as her Arandhel wrapped his arms around her and she felt complete as she stared into his eyes.

As their naked bodies touched, they felt each other’s heat. Arandhel felt Vira’s large breasts pressing against his strong, muscular chest. He felt her breathing calm in his embrace and wrapped his arms around the sorceress’s waist tightly. Vira on the other hand felt her husband’s mildly aroused cock pressing against her pelvis as they embraced, she felt his steady, deep breathing that reminded her of the ocean waves. Under the filtered light of the acacia trees and the mosaic of colored class on the windows of the temple the couple embraced eachother, free of pains and sorrows.

“Ara, I don’t want gold, I don’t want silver, I don’t care for jewels, I don’t care for riches……I just want you and I want to be your wife.” Vira said with shaky breath, tears still running down her face as she sniffled gently from crying. Arandhel gently wiped her tears and kissed her lips, holding her close before he began doing the strangest thing, he began humming. His humming warmed Vira’s body, it took away her sadness in the blink of an eye and the emptiness and sorrow she felt in her heart slowly healed.

“Ara…what are y-” the sorceress was immediately hushed by Arandhel kissing her lips softly, her heart felt healed, her mind was no longer addled with sadness and her heart could do nothing but sing. As their lips parted she stared into her Yaksha’s eyes

“I’m sorry Vivi, I just…. I felt what you went through and I just wanted to…. take away your sadness somehow so I hummed an old piece of magic called the song of calming...I ap-” the Yaksha was interrupted by Vira kissing him deeply.

“Thank you…Ara,” the sorceress said staring into Arandhel’s eyes with a deep appreciation in her voice “Ara, now that all of that is over…. can we make the crowns for eachother?”

“Of course, my dearest love,” he said before nuzzling his forehead against hers, as they loosened their embrace “Do you need help making the crowns or can you manage on your own?” he asked softly before Vira walked away from him.

“I can manage, Ara, I won’t even use a lick of magic,” she said looking over her shoulder, giving Arandhel a gentle smile “Besides, this crown is made of _miqilitse_ or gentle kisses. The crown of _miqilitse_ is symbolic of a wedding ring and I would rather make one from scratch for my truest love.” She said smiling.

The couple split up to the rose bushes that grew on the opposite sides of the room, the roses were variegated blooms of white and blush with long thorn-less stems. Many roses with different levels of variegation bloomed all through the bush, Arandhel and Vira slowly and meticulously picked the flowers, using the stems to tie them together in a crown. As the afternoon sun set and the moon rose the couple was finally done. The silver light of the moon bathed the temple and soon shafts of moonlight poured out of the patchwork stone and acacia tree roof onto the ornate moon mural, the mural reflected the light beautifully and illuminated the temple.

The lovers approached eachother at the altar in the pale moonlight, Vira’s fair skin refracting the light, making her seem as an ethereal visage of beauty. For Arandhel the moonlight seemed to wrap around his features and his light caramel skin, making him seem like an immaculate otherworldly being as the night’s gale blew through the temple, rushing through his hair.

Both Vira and Arandhel presented eachother with their crowns, Vira’s was a well- constructed ring with blooms placed along the circumference at regular intervals with smaller blooms bunched in to take up the empty spaces. Arandhel’s was a ring of full, blooms that were meticulously stringed together into a robust get elegant ring, little leaves from the rose bush and leaves from the acacia tree decorated the flower crown beautifully, filling up the crown to seem like a bountiful basket as opposed to a crown.

“Show off.” Vira said jokingly before smiling at Arandhel softly, her face blushing slightly as she stared into her Yaksha’s eyes.

“Only the best for my other half.” Arandhel said softly, staring back into Vira’s eyes blushing slightly himself.

They soon put the crowns on each other’s heads and turned to face the altar. Under the light of the moon, completely bare naked they professed their love to eachother in the presence of the Gods, who they hope wouldn’t mind their nudity. Then it came to vows, the promises they wish to make to eachother till the end of time. Arandhel began first saying his vows:

 

_I Arandhel, Yaksha and guardian of this forest,_

_In the sight of the Gods on high do hereby take Vira Hensel to be my lawfully wedded wife,_

_I promise to stay at her side through all troubles and hardships,_

_To stand by her through times of strife and illness,_

_To fight with her in times of oppression,_

_To hold her hand and guide her through the dark of the night,_

_To keep her warm in times of cold,_

_To live for her and with her,_

_To share her bed,_

_To stand by her even if hell itself were to split open,_

_From now until the end of time, I vow these things out of love, and I stand by her out of love._

As the Yaksha said his vows, Vira began crying gently out of happiness. No one in her entire life had ever meant to her what Arandhel means to her, and with Arandhel’s vows her tears flowed profusely. Arandhel put his hand onto Vira’s face, a worried look in his eyes as he looked into Vira’s. The sorceress cupped Arandhel’s hand on her face and nuzzled into it gently before sniffling softly and saying her vows:

_I Vira Elizabeth Eterna Hensel,_

_In the sight of the Gods on high do hereby accept Arandhel as my lawfully wedded husband,_

_I promise to stand by him even if the world should end,_

_To ford through brimstone and hellfire together,_

_To hold his hand in mine and to guide him through the mysteries of life,_

_To keep him from the pain of sorrow,_

_To live for him and with him,_

_To share my bed with him,_

_To stand by him even if fate itself tried to tear us apart,_

_From now until the end of time, I vow these things out of love, and I stand by him out of love._

Vira said her vows gracefully, although in a shaky choking voice. As she finished her vows, Arandhel wrapped his arms around her waist, the sorceress pulled herself close and rest her head on his chest.

“Ara,” she said sniffling softly before looking up into the Yaksha’s eyes “Ara, Ara we’re married now…I’m your actual wife now…I…. I can’t believe it” she said hugging Arandhel tightly, her tears welling up, pouring out of her eyes and running down her cheeks.

“Vivi…Vivi I’m your husband now….and you’re my actual wife…Vivi....I love you” Arandhel said kissing the sorceress deeply, the tears slowly began pooling in his eyes and soon even he was crying from happiness.

As the moon lit the temple, the naked couple stood unashamed as they kissed one another deeply, passionately, crying tears of joy as they embraced eachother as man and wife. A few blissful moments of pure love, no need for the useless protocol of high society, no need for the awkward compensation of their bestial love, for once in both of their lives they were equals. Their kiss soon became heated, Vira’s body burned with passion for her immaculate husband and Arandhel’s bestial need to breed his wife surfaced as their innocent display of love became tainted by their carnal desires. But they felt no shame, they felt no remorse, they both wanted this, they wanted to consummate their love, their marriage, their companionship, their everything.


	6. Consummation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arandhel and Vira spend their time together as husband and wife, Arandhel's bestial nature starts rubbing off on Vira and the sorceress slowly embraces her violent sexuality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to upload this chapter. Lots of stuff got in the way, like school, relationship stuff and the fact that I'm single now. Life has been pretty weird but I still have stuff planned for this that isn't disgustingly kinky sex. Also, I might need someone to do proofreading for me, so if you might be interested in that then message me or just leave a comment or something.

Arandhel’s breathing became heavier and deeper like a storm brewing in his chest as he kissed Vira, her soft pink lips pressed deeply against his. The Yaksha’s hand slowly slid down Vira’s waist onto her big ass, his fingers sinking into her supple flesh as he grabbed her cheeks and spread them gently. Vira enjoyed having her ass toyed with by Arandhel, her arms wrapped tighter around his neck as she gently fondled his tongue with hers, as if by instinct she unwrapped a single hand from around her beloved’s neck and slowly traced his body with her fingers as they stood kissing eachother in the moonlight.

Vira knew well her prize, the fingers of her right hand gently caressing the Yaksha’s large, strong chest, his well-defined abdominals all the way down to his large, thick shaft. The Yaksha’s cock was already very much aroused, his cock stood at half its usual length as it swung gently between his legs. Vira slowly put her hand on his messy, precum covered shaft and stroked him gently as she kissed him. As the lover’s ended their kiss ended Vira looked into Arandhel’s eyes and saw that deep, bestial lust that Arandhel was trying vigorously to control, his deep breaths, his tense muscles, his amazing scent and his cock slowly becoming fully engorged. The sorceress’ pussy began to throb, she could feel her own heartbeat in her cunt she was so aroused.

“Ara…,” she said with a shaky excited breath “Ara I want you…I want you now...” she said pulling his hand from off her ass and putting it onto her womanhood that burned with an intense lust, her cunt yearned for Arandhel’s touch, her clit harder than stone, her lips completely drenched in her wetness to the point where it ran down her legs. Her arousal was so strong Arandhel could smell her womanhood in all its glory, desperately yearning for his touch, his love, his cock.

Without second thought the Yaksha held Vira by her waist and put her up on the altar, he didn’t care anymore he wanted his wife badly, he wanted to breed her till she was a wretched mess of sweat and cum. Vira, laid back onto the elven altar, holding onto the sides of it with her hands as she spread her legs her wetness running down her cunt between her ass cheeks, under the moon she looked like a goddess of unearthly lust and beauty, her breathing hard and heartbeat pounding so heavily she could feel her body shake with each beat. Her eyes were silver with the light of the moon and were full of unadulterated lust, she craved her husband’s cock, his being, his everything, the woman rubbed her clit as she gave Arandhel the most desperate, horny, seductive look she could manage. Her blonde pixie cut hair turned silver, her pale skin reflected the moonlight itself, her face enveloping the moonlight to bring out her features her adorable nose, high cheek bones, soft, full lips, deep set eyes, her full cheeks, sharp jawline were all embraced by the cold light of the moon.

As Vira played with her clit, her body as if on instinct began gently moving her hips to hurry up, Vira couldn’t control it, she bit her lip as her hips swung gently teasing her husband.  It was if her whole body was telling the Yaksha “breed me like a little slut, make me yours…forever”. Arandhel’s arousal was so strong he became impatient, the Yaksha got into position and slowly pushed the flare of his cock into Vira’s cunt.

“N-Nhhaa…” she moaned as the Yaksha pushed his full length into her, with each inch her breathing quickened, she wrapped her arms around Arandhel as she took his shaft with ease and great pleasure. She could feel his entire cock, the flare all the way to his smooth shaft. Each inch felt better than the last as his cock got wider and wider at the base, slowly stretching Vira’s cunt. She looked at her husband and looked into his eyes, she saw his need to breed her like little bitch in his beautiful, deep brown, piercing eyes. Her head was going numb, from her own arousal, from the scent of her husband, from the feeling of his enormous shaft filling her cunt, from the look in her husband’s eyes that she was going to be bred like a little slut until she begged for mercy. As Arandhel fit the last of his length into Vira her adorable cunt twitched gently in orgasm, her body tightened lightly as she moaned softly, her breathing soft but forceful.

“Ara…I’m your wife now….you can do whatever you want to me….fuck me….breed me…make me a bloody mess….just promise me that you’ll be mine” Vira said softly, taking Arandhel’s hand placing it on her breast as she stared into his eyes.

“I will always be yours Vivi….I’m your husband from now till the end of time..” Arandhel said softly as he leaned down to kiss the sorceress, their lips gently caressing eachother before their tongues gently came together. As their kiss deepened Arandhel moved his hips, thrusting slowly before building up into a steady, fast yet hard pace, his waist slammed against Vira, her thighs and ass slapping against him with each thrust.

The temple soon echoed with the sounds of Vira’s horny, wet cunt getting pumped by her husband’s long, hard shaft. She wrapped her arms around her stallion of a man and looked into his deep brown eyes, almost instinctively she wrapped her legs around Arandhel’s waist and slowly her breathing quickened, her pale skin becoming blush as the couple’s carnality rose to heights, they didn’t think imaginable. As their kiss broke, they shared each other’s breath, their skin turning so hot it felt like fire was burning under their flesh, as if their very souls were setting themselves on fire in their intense lust.

“Hnnn….haaa.. Ara more…fuck me till I’m a goddamn mess….haa…make me yours…haaa please..” Vira said whimpering softly as she slowly lost herself in the euphoria of her husband’s movements, his forceful yet gentle thrusts, his strong, powerful build slamming against her Amazonian body, the primal look in his eyes, how his muscles tightened with each thrust almost rhythmically. But more importantly, his scent….the scent of his body and his amazing cock filled Vira’s chest and had the sorceress on a high so good she began moving her hips and body complementary to her stallion’s thrusts without thinking about it, as if her body itself wanted the Yaksha more than she thought.

“Vivi….you’re my wife now….my actual wife….haa….I’ll keep going until you’re begging me to stop…haa…” the Yaksha said in his deep sonorous voice, before kissing his Vira deeply. As their lips pressed together Arandhel slowly began thrusting faster and harder. He couldn’t control his need to breed Vira like a little whore anymore, he wanted to fill her with his cum. As his primal need rose, his blood boiled, his eyes became more feral and breathing harder, each thrust creating loud, obscene noises that echoed through the temple.

“Give it to me…haa…let yourself go…haann….fuck me…hnnn..breed me like a whore haa….I’m yours..nhaaa….forever..haa” Vira whimpered softly, the sweat on her skin beading and gently running down her neck onto her chest and breasts, her mouth gently agape as she breathed deeply with a dreamy, seductive look in her beautiful blue eyes that lit up with the moon’s light. Arandhel grit his teeth, gripping Vira’s waist so tightly his fingers sank into her supple flesh and slammed his hips against Vira with bone-shattering force. The Yaksha’s reason slowly slipped away from him, he let his raging lust that he kept chained up inside him loose onto Vira. Arandhel’s bestial lust knew no limits, as the Yaksha thrusted Vira with monstrous force the sorceress threw her head back in pleasure, her breathing harder and more violent than ever. Arandhel leaned down and gently licked Vira’s neck from her collarbones to her chin before kissing her deeply.

Vira reciprocated the kiss and without thinking moved her hand down to her horribly aching clit and furiously rubbed it as her stallion fucked her with enough force to cause the stone altar to shake. As they kissed, they both breathed in deeply, filling their chests with each other’s scent. Vira filled hers with her stallion’s deep, masculine, musky scent and Arandhel filled his with Vira’s delicate, thick, feminine scent. Vira placed her hand around Arandhel’s neck and pulled him closer looking into his eyes with a desperate, frantic look, a look Arandhel loved deeply. The Yaksha increased his speed, his violent thrusts slamming his enormous horse cock deep into Vira, each thrust echoed off the sorceress’ thick thighs and had her body shaking.

“Ara…Ara..I’m gonna…cuuu- Ah AAahhh” she moaned loudly as her body tensed up in orgasm once more, her muscles tightened with her orgasm but her cunt rhythmically tightening on her beloved husband’s shaft with each wave of orgasm that echoed through her body, her horny, needy cunt squirted her urine harder than ever before, covering her husband’s hard, toned stomach, dripping down to his legs and cock. Vira whimpered gently with a soft voice as she still reeled from her orgasm, looking at her husband with a vulnerable, longing look in her eyes. Arandhel slowed his thrusting and gently leaned down, kissing his wife deeply as she pulled away from the embrace of her orgasm.

Their tender kiss slowly became more and more passionate, their tongues gently caressing eachother as their kiss continued. Vira pulled away gently and looked at her husband with a gentle smile, “Ara, I want more of you…but I’m tired of getting fucked on an altar” she said before pulling his head close to her breasts and shouting an incantation. In a blur of black and blue the couple was transported back to their cave, the hearth aflame, the braziers lit and their love bed plush and clean of their earlier escapades.

“Some warning would be nice..” Arandhel said, a bestial growl accented his voice before licking Vira’s chest, gently grazing his teeth on her breasts kissing between them before moving off to the left where he gently suckled on Vira’s breast. As the Yaksha suckled on his wife, his urges rose again, and he slowly began thrusting Vira once more. The sorceress smiled and gently ran her fingers through her husband’s long black hair as he suckled on her nipples and thrusted her horny cunt.

“There’s haa..no fun in that,” she said in her soft sultry voice “But there is fun in..this!” she said before rolling over, putting Arandhel under her. She placed her hands firmly on Arandhel’s chest and slowly leaned back, taking the full length of her Arandhel inside of her, her eyes glazed over in pleasure and her mouth was agape as she breathed out softly in pleasure.

“You’ve been ravaging my horny cunt like a beast in heat my dear husband…,” Vira said softly before leaning down and licking Arandhel’s neck before staring into his eyes “So let your whore of a wife make you feel good too~” Vira said in her sultry voice before gently grinding her waist against Arandhel in a circular motion, as Arandhel looked into Vira’s blue eyes he saw glints of deep, bestial lust rising up within his woman.

“Ha…I’ve rubbed off on you sweetheart…you’re acting like a bitch in heat” he said in his deep sonorous voice, keeping eye contact with Vira as she slowly worked Arandhel’s shaft, moving her hips in a hypnotic circular motion her abs gently tightening with each rotation, her lust burning under her skin as she smiled softly before reaching down to play with her clit.

“Haha…aah….you’re right…I’m a bitch in heat….but I’m your bitch now…hnn..and forever…” she said in her sultry voice as she leaned down towards Arandhel, the Yaksha immediately kissed Vira and placed his hands on her waist and slowly thrusted in complement to Vira’s grinding. The cave gently echoed with the soft sounds of Vira’s insatiable cunt taking all of Arandhel’s virtue, she lowered herself slowly and enveloped her husband deep inside her.

“Haa…nhhh” the sorceress moaned as she threw her head back, her skin glistening with sweat under the lights of the cave braziers. As Vira pulled her head back, she looked at Arandhel with a bestial lust in her eyes, she put her hands on Arandhel’s chest, her nails sinking into his flesh as she pushed down on him. Vira slowly began riding her husband, grinding her hips against Arandhel’s her soft white flesh burning against his.

Her movements were slow and hypnotic, she moved with the grace of the ocean waves but as she locked eyes with her husband her movements became more aggressive, rough and forceful but not lacking in grace. She alternated between wildly grinding her hips, lifting and slamming herself down on her Arandhel. Vira’s breathing became rough and raspy, her eyes were filled with an inhuman lust, her skin burned so hot it was if her soul itself was set aflame in deep passion.

Arandhel matched his wife’s hypnotic movements, he was in awe at Vira and the display of her lust. She didn’t care for anything, in that moment she was Arandhel’s wife, his equal, his other half and Vira wanted to show him all of her. As they locked eyes, they recognized the inhuman lust building within them, Arandhel’s mind slowly numbed to the thought of anything but his Vira. Her hypnotic hips gyrating and grinding with an aggressive, untamed grace. Vira on the other hand cared for nothing but her wonderful husband, even now where with only the movements of her hips she could make him quiver like a leaf, she was in awe at his otherworldly beauty.

“Haaaa..nhaa that’s my Vivi…haa…” Arandhel said softly as he moaned gently, Vira smiled softly and quickly sped up her actions. Her hips flew into a wild carnal blur she moaned gently before reaching down and fiddling with her clit, painfully erect and throbbing wildly. Her abdominal muscles tightened under her white flesh, she flung her head back, her blonde pixie hair drenched in her sweat and her mouth agape as she moaned like a prostitute. Her eyes slowly rolled into her skull as her body finally tightened, her movements immediately stopped and her horny, adorable cunt shot out fluid onto Arandhel as she orgasmed again. She shook like a leaf in a storm, her breathing hard and violent, her face indecent…but so blissful Arandhel couldn’t help himself but to reach up and kiss his Vira.

Arandhel pushed himself up and as their lips met the echoes of Vira’s orgasm left her body, Vira wrapped her arms around Arandhel’s neck and kissed him deeply, her lips pressed against her husband’s as she held onto him. Her cunt slowly became numb from her orgasms, slowly Vira began moving her hips again, with a gentle grace that slowly progressed.

“Ara...haa…no matter what...hnn..you always turn me..haa..into a fucking wet, horny mess..haa…I love you….I love you so much…haa” Vira said softly as she tightened her arms around her Arandhel, running her fingers through his hair, damp with sweat.

“I love you too...Vivi...haa…my wonderful wife…haa Vivi..haa I’m almost there…haa” Arandhel said softly as he continued to kiss his Vira.

“Good... haa…that means...haa I can use this…,” Vira said before taking her left hand and gesturing to the chest at the entrance to the cave, the chest opened and out of it the collar and hooks Vira used on the first night flew into her hands. “Haa..I know how much you love this..hnn…” she said smiling softly, she slowly put the device on, the hooks stretched her nostrils indecently as she finished she looked down at Arandhel. Her short pixie cut hair was a messy mop of sweaty blonde hair, her eyes glistened with an indecent, bestial lust, her skin flush from her orgasms, her sweat running down he regal features and her nostrils indecently stretched. To most people the scene would be disgusting…. but Arandhel loved it, he looked on at his Vira until she pushed him down onto his back.

“Haa.. I’m done playing games…haa…give me your cum..” she said in an aggressively sultry voice before smiling and turning around, putting herself in a reverse cowgirl. “Here…this should make you cum…haa” she said before slowly grinding her hips against Arandhel as she looked over her shoulder. Vira’s huge ass lied on him, her mildly muscular back tensing softly as her breathing became rougher, her face indecently disfigured from her hooks, her eyes completely glazed over in lust at the sheer volume of Arandhel’s musk entering her brain. Her brain slowly numbed, melting into nothing and her hips moved with enough vulgar force and intensity to rival that of a succubus.

Vira’s massive ass slammed against Arandhel with a wicked, lustful fury, her hypnotic movements encompassing her whole body as she rode Arandhel with a newfound vigor. Arandhel reached out and held Vira by her waist. The Yaksha was slowly reaching his limit and the more Vira worked him with her bestial, lustful movements the quicker that limit came. Vira slowed down gently, she nuzzled her cunt deeper against Arandhel’s cock and reached behind, spreading her cheeks to expose her adorable, pink asshole.

“Haa..Ara~” Vira said playfully before farting loudly onto Arandhel, the Yaksha filled his chest with Vira’s gift, his mind was addled with Vira. Her lustful opulence had grown to finally match Arandhel’s carnal fury, Vira’s whole body vivaciously worked Arandhel. Arandhel’s bestial lust finally overflowed, he held onto Vira’s waist and lifted her up, putting her ass up in the air and face down on the floor. The Yaksha slammed his hips against his wife’s, aggressively thrusting his cock deep into the sorceress.

“F-Fuuuckk haaa…. thats my Ara…haa fuck me...haa breed me…make a fucking mess of me~!” Vira shouted as she matched Arandhel’s movements, arching her back and slamming her ass against him, her lungs were filled to capacity for Arandhel’s scent. She lived in his musk and in that moment wanted nothing more than to be bred. Arandhel’s thrusting slowed and became increasingly forceful until finally!

“HHRRGG…RRRGH….RRRGH…HAA…aaah….haa…haaa” the Yaksha growled and grunted loudly as he came, filling Vira’s cunt, cervix and womb to capacity with Arandhel’s cum, his seed, his mark. As Arandhel’s cum filled Vira her eyes rolled into her skull once more, with her womb slowly filling to capacity and her cunt numb from Arandhel’s shafting she desperately rubbed her clit until she finally came, her asshole puckered adorably as she orgasmed and her cunt tightened rhythmically on Arandhel’s shaft, squeezing him violently as he came. Vira shook gently, her nostrils flaring as she came, her breathing hard and forceful.

Arandhel gently turned Vira around onto her back, a blissful expression graced her face. He gently undid her hooks and collar and reached in, kissing her softly. Arandhel fit his arms around Vira’s waist and rolled over, putting her on top of him, Vira wrapped her arms around Arandhel’s neck as they kissed.

“Haa… Ara…haa you really made a mess of my cunt…haa..” Vira moaned softly, her face close to Arandhel’s as she gently nuzzled her nose against his smiling softly before kissing him gently, looking into his deep brown eyes.

“I couldn’t haa….help myself…Vivi..haa you’re my wife now…haa my equal…my solace…my home haa” the Yaksha said in his deep, sonorous yet melodic voice, tightening his arms around Vira’s waist, his cock still deeply embedded in her pussy holding in his massive volume of cum.

“Haa…and you are my husband now Ara…my love…my shelter…my everything…but Ara haa,” Vira said softly before pressing her forehead against Arandhel’s “I know you’re not done..haa…I know you have more in you…haa Ara..I’m your woman now..haa..your wife….your lover…your bitch” Vira said in a sultry, seductive voice as she looked longingly into Arandhel’s eyes. She placed her hand on Arandhel’s chest and gently moved her fingers across to his nipple and gently pinched it before kissing him softly.

“Haa…I can feel that carnal storm brewing in you..haa Ara…my little cunt can’t take anymore…haa but my ass is more than ready for you..haa” Vira whispered softly into his ear, as the words left her mouth Arandhel’s shaft raged to life once more, Vira moaned softly as she was stretched out gently by her husband’s manhood.

“Haaah! Fuck…Ara you’re almost too much for me…haa, before you fuck my little ass into submission let me just do…this~” she said before pushing herself up and resting on-top of Arandhel, she put her hand on her stomach, she mumbled a soft incantation, as the incantation ended, she shuddered in pleasure. Her breathing became rough but gently evened out, she looked down at Arandhel and smiled softly before putting her hand on her stomach.

“Vivi…what was that?” the Yaksha asked inquisitively as he placed his hands around Vira’s waist, a look of concern veiled his dark brown eyes.

“Something for me….I don’t want you cum to leave my slutty womb anytime soon, so I ensured that it would stay is all…go ahead and pull out of me…as your wife, I refuse to waste even a single drop of your wonderful cum” she said with a dreamy look on her face, holding her stomach gently. Arandhel smiled softly, he pushed himself up from the plush luxurious fabrics below him and kissed his Vira deeply, wrapping an arm around her waist.

“You are the best wife a Yaksha could ask for, Vivi. You truly are.” Arandhel said softly before kissing her once more. The Yaksha pulled the sorceress close and turned over, putting Vira on her back. Arandhel gently pulled his already erect cock out of his wife, and just as she said not a drop of his cum came out, but on closer inspection Vira’s lower stomach was swollen, her womb held all of Arandhel’s cum.

“See Ara, my body refuses to have your precious cum leak out…it wants your cum to the point where I barely have control over it, ” she said playfully before smiling softly “Now, here is your new prize…” she said softly before rolling over onto her stomach, pushing her ass in the air and spreading her ass cheeks to expose her adorable, donut shaped, leathery hole that gaped softly from all the pounding Arandhel gave it in the past.

Arandhel leaned forward and sniffed Vira’s asshole, even as a stallion he loved the scent of her ass, the smell alone could send him into a feral breeding fit. The Yaksha flared his nose and filled his chest with Vira’s scent, soon he slathered his tongue deeply across her asshole, kissing and licking it with a frantic passion. The scent of her hole got Arandhel so excited his body produced more of that lovely musk that slowly made Vira’s head turn into a numb, mushy, mess. Vira’s unconsciously reached behind her and started rubbing her clit vigorously, her eyes rolled into her skull and her asshole twitched uncontrollably under Arandhel’s tongue.

“Haa…Ara~ my ass…it can’t take anymore…haa…Ara…darling fuck my ass…please~!” Vira moaned gently as she let the words out, her mind melted from the euphoria of her husband’s musk and his masterful tongue completely enveloping her asshole. Soon Arandhel pulled away from Vira’s ass, he wiped his mouth with his hand and looked on at his Vira, she was on all fours with her ass in the air indecently exposed, her little fuckhole still twitching gently from Arandhel’s quick rimjob.

The sight of his Vira in that state, the scent of her ass and her indecent, slutty expression was enough for Arandhel to be sent into another feral fit. The Yaksha pushed Vira down onto her left side, he lift her leg and positioned his thick, brown, throbbing cock in front of the sorceress’s asshole. His cock was soaked in precum in anticipation for his wife’s ass. He gently pressed it against her twitching hole, Vira breathed slowly and gently her adorable ass accepted her husband’s virtue. Arandhel pushed in his length slowly, Vira gently pulled her head back, breathing heavily as Arandhel’s cock entered her asshole, with each inch her breathing got harder and her eyes slowly became clouded with bestial lust.

As Arandhel fit the last of his impressive length into his Vira, the sorceress looked at him with a longing in her eyes. She reached up for Arandhel, pushing her large breasts together with her arms as she did. The Yaksha obliged and lowered himself slightly, allowing himself in Vira’s embrace.

“Ara…. you’ll stay with me forever…right?” she said softly, her eyes still clouded with lust and accented by a gentle longing as she stared into Arandhel’s deep brown eyes that were full of love and affection for his Vira.

“I will always be with you…Vira my beautiful wife….I am your husband and I have no intention of ever leaving you..” the Yaksha said in a deep, sonorous voice before kissing Vira deeply, her large soft breasts and her erect pink nipples pressing against Arandhel’s firm, muscular chest. As their kiss deepened, Arandhel put Vira’s leg on his shoulder and gently began moving his hips slowly, the lewd sounds of Vira’s asshole taking Arandhel’s length gently echoed between the lovers.

Vira tightened her embrace around Arandhel and kissed him deeper, gently nuzzling her forehead against his, relaxing herself and gently surrendering to Arandhel’s presence and the pleasure she slowly began losing herself in. Arandhel began increasing the speed of his hips, but unlike all the other times they made love he wasn’t violently pounding Vira into submission, he was gentle and tender. Vira looked into Arandhel’s eyes as they continued, and she smiled softly at him before kissing him once more.

“Ara…my wonderful stallion…. I love you,” Vira said softly to Arandhel, her voice quivering gently before she pressed her forehead against his, looking into his eyes. “Ara…you don’t need to be gentle…I want your untamable lust…give it to me…give me your all, my wonderful stallion of a husband” she said softly before laughing gently, kissing his lips giving him a deeply seductive look as she pulled away, biting her lip gently as she looked at him.

Arandhel grinned, nuzzling his head against Vira’s before pulling her closer and increasing the speed and strength of his movements. The gentle tenderness that the couple shared soon evolved into a wild, carnal, intimate expression of their love. Arandhel’s thrusts became more violent and steady, each thrust made Vira’s body shake, her entire pelvis felt like it vibrate with every thrust despite her meaty, Amazonian build Arandhel’s thrusting still made her body shake.

“Haa… that’s my stallion…haa..keep going…haa mark my slutty holes as your own…haa..fuck me Ara…give me your everything…haa…give it all to me..” Vira moaned, her asshole twitching gently with each thrust, the feeling of fullness from her womb and her asshole causing her body to melt under Arandhel. She let one hand go from her stallion’s neck, reached down to her cunt almost unconsciously and gently played with her erect clit, the once little pearl of her cunt had become large, prominent and engorged from the pills to modify her body for her husband…and the pleasure she derived from it felt so intense a few minutes of playing with it could cause her to orgasm several times.

Arandhel’s thrusting continued, his grunting slowly became more bestial as they carnal expression continued. His gentle grunts became gruff and aggressive, and so did his movements. Soon Vira’s adorable asshole went from producing soft lewd noises to loud, aggressive noises with small compliments of her farting as her asshole was shafted so hard, she felt like she was going to break. As if on instinct Vira slowly nudged and moved her hips to match Arandhel’s she looked into Arandhel’s eyes with a deep longing, a look Arandhel knew well from their time together. The Yaksha held onto his wife and began pounding her little hole, the lewd sounds of Vira’ asshole echoed through the cave, but Vira felt no shame, no embarrassment, only the feeling of Arandhel’s length, the fluffy feeling in her chest, the burning of her nose from his erotic scent and the buzzing in her brain was all she could feel. It was all she wanted to feel and all she needed.

The sorceress pulled the Yaksha closer and kissed him on the lips deeply, as their lips parted, they looked into each other’s eyes and soon Vira’s mouth opened gently and soft whimpering moans left her body as her body shook gently under Arandhel. She wrapped her arms around her stallion, burying her head into his chest as her body echoed in orgasm, her nostrils flared indecently, her eyes rolled into her skull, her holes twitched uncontrollably, and her breathing was hard and shaky. Her Arandhel simply held her close and kissed her neck and cheeks as she orgasmed, pressing his forehead against hers, kissing her as she reached the height of her orgasm to pull her back into reality.

The sorceress deepened the Yaksha’s kiss and gently squeezed her husband’s cock with her asshole before shaking her hips gently to let him know she wanted more. Arandhel obliged and soon the Yaksha began shafting his wife with the same force and speed as before. Her slutty hole began its lewd song as the Yaksha increased his speed, soon copious amounts of Arandhel’s precum and Vira’s anal juices leaked out of the sorceress’ backside as they fucked eachother like wild beasts.

With each thrust Arandhel’s hips slammed against Vira’s thighs, her pale skin turned light red under Arandhel’s immense force, loud slapping noises from Arandhel’s thrusting joined the fanfare of their noisy lovemaking. For most women the entire scene would be shameful and abhorrent, but Arandhel’s bestial nature rubbed off too much on Vira, the proud sorceress fucked her stallion like a prostitute in heat with no shame and reckless abandon. Nothing was taboo to them, nothing sacred, so long as they were in each other’s arms everything made sense, and nothing was off limits.

Vira looked up at Arandhel, she saw her powerful stallion above her, his brown skin glistening with sweat his long, black, wavy hair a wild disheveled mess from their lovemaking, the bestial look in his deep brown eyes, his rough, hard breathing and his muscles moving in such fluid motions it was almost mesmerizing. Vira smiled and gently started to rub her clit again, she admired her Arandhel’s body, his immaculate beauty, his forceful bestial fucking, his enormous cock shafting her ass into blissful submission.

She could feel her body vibrating with every thrust, her large breasts and plump ass jiggling and shaking with every powerful thrust, her asshole constantly expanding and relaxing to accommodate her stallion, and her head a fog of love and lust. She fiddled with her clit faster and faster as she looked into Arandhel’s eyes, soon her own eyes glazed over in lust and her lips parted out of pleasure, soft whimpering moans soon came out. The cave echoed with the lewd noises of Vira’s asshole taking Arandhel in all his fury, the wet sloppy noises of his shafting, the lewd and depraved sounds of Vira’s ass farting to expel the air Arandhel’s shafting built up within her.

Arandhel leaned down and kissed Vira, she looked like a lustful goddess. Her blonde pixie cut hair was a disheveled mess, her pale skin glowing pink, her skin hot to the touch and glistening with her and her Arandhel’s sweat. She looked an otherworldly kind of beautiful, her nose burned with the scent of her husband, his bestial musk has her head buzzing like a drug and body burning and aching for more of him. The sensory overload of her husband was too much for the sorceress, she kept unconsciously rubbing her clit staring into the eyes of her beloved stallion. But soon Arandhel’s body began tensing as well, Vira could feel her stallion’s cock throb inside of her, his flare pressing against the walls of her intestines.

“Haa…Ara…you’re almost there...?” Vira moaned softly, wrapping her hand from Arandhel’s neck and touching his face as she looked into his eyes with a gentle, blissful expression as she continued to play with her clit.

“Hrrghhh….y-yeah…Vivi…I’m almost..haa….there” Arandhel grunted gently as he leaned down pressing his forehead against Vira’s staring into her beautiful blue eyes with a gentle, longing expression on his face.

“Hnn..I could feel your cock twitching in me…haa…I’m almost there too Ara….” Vira said with a slight lit in her voice as she smiled softly, wrapping both her arms around Arandhel’s neck kissing him softly before squeezing his cock with her hole and wiggling her hips gently, another sign that Arandhel knew and immediately responded to.

The Yaksha held Vira by her waist and pulled her closer her leg fell from his shoulders onto the plush softness below them, he lift her waist up onto him and began thrusting at an incredible speed. The sorceress wrapped her legs around her husband’s waist and began furiously playing with her engorged clit. The couple moaned and grunted in unison, Vira could feel Arandhel’s cock throbbing inside her with each wonderfully, bestial, violent, passionate, hard, furious thrust that made her clit throb with the same vigor as her husband’s hard cock.

Soon the couple reached their apex together, Vira whimpered as she came, her body shook and tightened her skin turned hot to the touch, she closed her eyes as her mouth went agape, she alternated between her heard breathing and whimpering softly as she came. Her asshole and cunt tightened rhythmically until her cunt finally squirted out onto Arandhel covering his lower body in her love. At the same time Arandhel grunted roughly as he came, his cock throbbed as he came deep inside Vira, covering her insides with his semen, marking her with his seed, breeding her asshole with his love. He thrust his cock as he came, with each thrust delivering more and more of his cum until he finally stopped thrusting.

The Yaksha immediately leaned down and kissed his Vira deeply, the sorceress reciprocated, a gentle smile on her face as she pulled Arandhel close, pressing her forehead against his as they looked into each other’s eyes. Arandhel smiled softly as he nuzzled his head against Vira’s, she gently pushed Arandhel’s hair out of the way and nuzzled back smiling softly, playfully scrunching her nose and nuzzling it against Arandhel’s as she held him closer.

“Haa.. did I hurt you.…Vivi? I…I lost myself when we were doing it and…I just want to know if I hurt you somehow...” Arandhel asked softly as he kissed his wife gently on her plump, soft, pink lips, a look a concern and worry in his eyes.

“Hnn..you could never hurt me Ara….,” Vira said in a soft, gentle sultry voice as she held Arandhel close, willing him to relax lie down on top of her, cradling his head between her breasts, wrapping her legs around him as his cock still remained buried deep within her. “Though, I’m sure my hips gave out a little while ago~” she said playfully, kissing Arandhel’s head as her body calmed down from their lovemaking.

“I can help with that, let me just get u-” Arandhel was interrupted by Vira, the sorceress put a finger on his lips as he spoke and smiled softly.

“Your cock is the only thing stopping this bed to be overflowed with cum, we already have cum stains from the last time you fucked my ass, so let me do this first to prevent another cum overflow, yeah?” she said softly before smiling softly, whispering the same incantation from earlier, nudging Arandhel off her stomach and putting her hand on her stomach once more.

“You really want to keep my cum that badly?” Arandhel asked inquisitively as he looked on at Vira’s incantation working on her body.

“I am your wife Arandhel, this body of mine, this womb of mine will eventually carry your child. Every time you fuck my little holes into submission, my dear stallion, I use your cum to prepare my body for eventually carrying a little Yaksha inside of me” Vira said softly, reaching out and touching Arandhel’s face, smiling softly at him.

“So, you know then? About Yaksha and how we breed, that is.” Arandhel said softly before pushing himself up slightly, and slowly pulling out his cock from Vira.

“Hnn…Ara, I am a sorceress. Magical creatures are a requirement for us, but yes, I do know…Yaksha cannot breed as normal with non-Yaksha, the male Yaksha semen over time changes the physiology of human female wombs to bear their children, similarly female Yaksha’s wombs change to suit human male sperm. But that process is lengthy and time consuming so, I’m just…. helping it along” she said playfully as she relaxed her body, letting Arandhel pull his impressive length out of her body. As Arandhel pulled out the last of his length Vira’s asshole prolapsed gently from Arandhel’s flare before Vira’s asshole returned to its normal state.

“You…you really want to bear my children that much, Vivi?” Arandhel asked softly as he looked at his wife, who gently stretched her body, relaxing from their lovemaking before sinking into the menagerie of plush, luxurious fabrics below her, rubbing her stomach gently with a content, happy look on her face. The Yaksha put his hands on Vira’s hips and whispered a gentle incantation, soon her hips healed and

“Ara, I want to be the mother to our children. I’ve finally found a real man and I have no intention of leaving you dissatisfied, sexually, emotionally, mentally and everything in-between. So yes, I want to bear your children, my womb is filled with your love and even my ass is filled too, though the ass thing is more a treat for me…,” Vira said softly as she smiled, willing Arandhel towards her “Now, enough of this talk, as your wife I want you to relax and just rest in my arms….okay, Ara?”

“Hmm, of course my sweetheart” Arandhel said gently, gently leaning down onto Vira’ laying his head on her chest, holding her close. As he settled down into her arms, the sorceress gently played with his hair and sang softly kissing her husband’s head. Vira’s holes were filled, she was marked by her husband to be his woman for the rest of her life and in her arms the love of her life rested gently on her body, his head cradled between her breasts and in her arms.

The scent of their lovemaking still lingered in the cave, the luxurious fabrics below them were soaked with sweat and semen. Vira gently whispered an incantation and soon the fabrics below her were cleaned, she held her husband close and breathed in his scent once more, filling her chest with his musk. Arandhel smiles softly as he nuzzled gently into Vira’s chest. Vira began singing once more and serenaded her beloved to sleep, soon after she herself fell asleep. For the first time in their lives they shared a bed together as husband and wife, sleeping in each other’s arms holding each other close drifting off into slumber, together. 


End file.
